Going Up
by iPolaris
Summary: 13th of June, Year 2041. In the blink of an eye, humans are almost extinct. What in the world have they done? Everything is plunged into chaos. -"What am I?"- There was a resistance, a chance, and sacrifice. Is there any hope left for us? ; • – Rin : Len
1. Beginning of the End

It's my first fanfic for Vocaloid! *jumps happily like a maniac*

Anyway, this fic is based on the songs of Utopia, A faint wish and New Millenium by Shuujin-P. Probably I'm the sixth or fifth author to write this after I see and know the PVs. By the way, this is a present from me before school starts. I almost forgot about it. Thank you very much, Chiio-sama, for being my beta.

Anyway, here goes! xD

.

**Title: **Going Up

**Main Pairings/Characters: **Rin & Len Kagamine

**Warning: **Nothing much–unsuitable words, random mild/wild swearing, later character deaths, etc., and whatever else you expect at rating T.

**Summary: **Thirteenth of June, Year 2041–In the blink of an eye, humanity is reduced to near extinction. What in the world have they done…? "_What am 'I'?" _Is there any hope left for 'us'?

* * *

><p>An unnoticeable blur of teal lands gracefully on the iron handrails of a building. Watching the people below, it is no other than a young lady with blue-green hair tied up to two ponytails at each side of her head, with matching emerald eyes of hers that gazes throughout the city.<p>

Smoothly, she jumps from the architecture a hundred or so meters from the sky. If she were any common, she will likely throw up from such height from the beginning and smash herself to pieces the second she hits the cold, hard ground.

The young lady alights neatly on a gray electricity post, dropping first with her black-booted right foot, followed by her left.

Any normal person that still has their sanity wouldn't have the guts to go at the medium for transferring energized matter to their homes, offices and urban places, let alone a girl climb on the top of it or rather, fall randomly onto it from the air safely.

Then again, this girl has no sense for that matter, because she is not normal to start with.

Who or what she is not of importance, for she only exists as a mere observer; nothing more, nothing else. Her duty is something no one knows like, what it is or what it is for. The only thing she can only say is only for that purpose she will continue to subsist.

The maiden of green glances at everything she sees around her. It is year 2041, as she is updated, the time to have before the supposed end of the world as mankind is led to believe or so, a belief of nothing but of rubbish and lies made ignorantly and what-not.

She can't believe that even to this age, it is also even seek by today's intellectual beings and for what? For scaring themselves to death and going as far as even giving an exact date for when the last day of their lives will stop, as if welcoming it and accepting their doom.

She knows that it is something not to be surprised of, for she is used to seeing how men changes through the centuries. But, from the looks of things, the end is starting to begin even without the guesses of various theories.

The world she knew several dates ago are nothing compared to what she keeps in view. Tall buildings and newly built skyscrapers are high in stature. Her eyes scan through the new world she had recognized, finding a single natural thing that could be still possibly untouched.

The once grassy lands and meadows are turned into residential areas and subdivisions. Even the forests are already bald and if not, they are still going to be. Some of the creatures are extinct, dying because of the impact of this too much change.

Mankind progress steadily through time with technology and modern thinking, but did earth do?

.

.

**_Crypton laboratory. _****_11:58 am._**

A raven-haired woman in a white lab coat dashes with her life through the endless white hallway. She runs quickly, almost tripping when she finally reaches her destination. The female tried to catch her breath as soon as she enters a dim room through its automatic doors.

"Doctor!" she yells, panting.

A chair turns to reveal a man who replies calmly, even sipping a mug of coffee, "Yes, what is it?

.

Besides from the new things she saw in this era, her mouth opens to an 'o' as she even saw people inside a centipede with windows, moving underground and over. Suddenly, the girl in azure frowns, closing her eyes and touches a device placed on her ears, as if she can hear sounds from afar.

"_Doctor…!"_

In an instant, the young lady's innocent face drops into seriousness. She eyed the urban place with frost. It is indeed fascinating about how humans can think and create things just by starting imagining what it is and what it does.

"_Yes, what is it?"_

However–

.

"_Stop it, NOW!"_

"_We already did, doctor! We can't–"_

"_Where the hell is it heading…? DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN!"_

.

"…_Damn!"_

.

.

The wave of crowds stopped what they are doing.

Cars paused to move on the roads. Busybodies halted doing their work. Young people started to wake up in trains. The girl even saw another blonde stopping texting with her phone. They look at the clear sky with different reactions on their faces. How the girl standing with poise on the electric pillar loves to mock and play with the expressions of these humans she always watch perfectly.

She has only one mask she can never remove or transmute. Unfortunately, her real face shows right now–an emotionless face with icy features. Having feelings is such a bother when, a nobody like her, one who knows everything in this universe no being knows, are appointed to only understand and be neutral, to be just, to everything that lives.

So that's why it is really better to just practice imitating an expression that can never be moved.

"Humans are stupid, aren't they?" the teal lady speaks in a monotonous tone while her frigid eyes gaze at the bright heaven before her. Her eyes come down below briefly, only to see a young lad staring for a second at her, as if she is visible to the eyes of a human.

Knowing that any ordinary thing except nature and animals can't see her, she sent the boy, who can oddly see her if possible that he does, a smile of farewell; even tilting her head to the side. With her finger, she points to the radiant atmosphere above everyone and even looks at it herself with 'delight.'

"Those things you invent, those you made to serve and pamper you, to fight for your will and to protect you from yourselves… shall be the ones to kill you all. You created your own death."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

*** Going Up ***

**Episode 1 – **_**Utopia**_

**Project 01: Beginning of the End**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At a residence. <strong>__**June 10, Year 2041. **__**7:15 am.**_

_…_KRING! Just one minute… _please?_

KRING!

"Len-nii…!"

Too bad I'm already awake.

"Len-nii…!"

I turned off my manual alarm clock (yes, the one that has a stick at the back as well as the older than old model no one seems to have these days) and put it on my side table. After fixing my bed and make some yawning, I didn't try to bother to make myself more presentable when there's someone calling you again and again like, forever.

"Coming," I yelled, walking briskly through the automatic sliding doors of my room and stopping by the handrails of the second floor, watching the children below me with a grin on my face.

"**Len-ni–**"

"For the last time, Rui, stop shouting, he's here," Rei said sarcastically and even so, I can sense his tone is with relief while Rui looked at me with excitement on her face. Just as Rei pointed his finger at me and corrected his sentence, "Well, over there exactly," Rui rushed and leave him behind in the kitchen. By the time I went downstairs, Rui hugged me with all of her might.

"Good morning, Onii-chan!"

"To you, too, Rui-chan," I broke into a small simper and patted Rui's shiny, charcoal-colored hair, messing it. Even our maid robot–Momo, originally as M-100–paused serving breakfast, gave me a greeting and I replied with a nod. I can swear I saw Rei on the table, glaring at me sharply with his yellow eyes, but that didn't stop me from messing up with his sister although everybody in the house and almost everywhere knows Rei has this big sister-complex.

A volcano will be bursting in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.

"DON'T TOUCH RUI ANYMORE, YOU PEDOPHILE! I swear if you do that tomorrow and every day after, I'll kill you with no mercy!"

Rui and I laughed our heads off. I paused for a bit and smiled, greeting the hot-headed boss, "A morning to you, too, Rei-kun."

Rui and Rei are twins, and let me clear things for you, they are not mine. They were once orphans lost in this large city I'm living in and I just happen to adopt them since I saw them all by themselves and that I'm all alone living by myself. For four years, we're a family.

Unlike Rui who had a child-like and girlish behavior if we don't taunt her 'other' side, the boy can be gruff and hard-headed all the time and we figured out something to knock him out of his 'shy' shell. We usually start our day teasing our Rei-chan. You see, Rei is very easy to tease. It always been and will be a success. Except for Rei's labeling part which really didn't made me happy.

"Yesterday, you told me that I'm a lolicon and now, a pedophile. Ouch, Rei-kun, _ouch_," I told Rei as I sat down on my place in the dining room, gazing at him and his notebook near his breakfast. "I just want to get your attention. You're always studying yourself to death. It's not a good thing. Don't push yourself too much."

"For your information, I mean those words and I won't take it back, unless you stop messing up with my Rui. And the notes I got here," Rei declared and held the notes for me to see as he purposely made his tone go high, continuing his rant, "…**are actually Rui's who slept soundly, and by soundly, did I mention even **_**snoring loudly**_**, all night, not doing any homework, while I made mine diligently non-stop 'til midnight, even before the pedo came home**."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rui flinch and choke, grabbing her glass of water while Momo patted her back. With that, Rei finishes his speech as he still glares at me, "I have to let you know one thing, Len-san… Don't. Touch. Rui."

Sighing, I started eating as I mumbled, "Rei-kun, I told you before, call me Len-nii-chan or something besides from the annoying '–san' honorific like you don't know me. We've been past here before, okay? No need to feel different, all right."

"Whatever," Rei said as he shrugged and closed Rui's notebook, while I can see him bow his head and eat fast. After a few minutes, out of a sudden, Rui stood up from the chair and made a thankful gesture as she got her bag and dashed away to the front door. Rei did the same, too, only swifter than his twin. In a blink of an eye, Momo is there, waving her 'young masters' goodbye. What's with the rush?

"Got to go, Len-nii…! See you at dinner!" I heard Rui's voice fade away while Rei turned back to me with an unbelievable look on his face, as he shook his head and gave our maid a 'look.' Afterwards, he went out of the chrome, sliding door, going away with his sibling.

"Pedophile–"

"It's Len, Momo… Program: M–100 activate," I corrected Momo who walked towards me, waking her command through audio with the use of my voice. Only through my voice will my private system I built inside her will go. It blinked a few times and noticed its mistake. Rei definitely played with her programming again.

Momo bowed low and went back to her standing position, monotonously saying, "Forgive me, Len-sama. I just discovered Rei-sama's traces of tweaking with my system through your 'operation' and–"

"Never mind, it's fine, Momo." That's why I made a private system command in her just in case. The robot ceased her explanation and seemed to get the point as her lips move and speak, "_One message found_… Shall I open it?"

I gave Momo a nod to 'fire away' and Rei's voice fired away through me in a second, all right.

"_It's MONDAY today and I suggest that if you don't want to be late right now, go prepare yourself, onii-san. …Later."_

And I almost thought yesterday was Monday, due to the extra burden that my work required me to.

"That is all I found hidden from scanning my system and databanks, master."

"I forgot it again, didn't I?"

"You did, Len-sama."

With a bright smile escaping from my lips, I face palmed and immediately god speed from the dining room to my room.

* * *

><p>"Is this all?"<p>

"Y-yes, sir," the random guy in front of me said nervously, holding his posture like the one they do in militaries as he tried his best holding his chin high.

"…Come back later."

My name is Len Kagamine.

"Y-yes…! Um, I will be going now, Director!"

I am a CEO of one of the top leading companies of technology, researches and manufacture in Japan, namely, the C. Media Corporation, for almost 6 years. That's what explains my futuristic-themed house like everyone else owns, although I would like to prefer it to be simple and tech-free zone. But, when things come from the President himself, how can I refuse? He even gave me Momo-chan for free.

Did I mention that I was one of the youngest ever? Not to brag but, I really am, even though I'm 34 years old already and no matter how I look, people still mistake me for 21 and that's something. I assure you that I didn't use anything artificial to make myself go younger through the ageless years. It's natural.

"Director, it seems that you scared someone again, eh?" the redhead man in his 30's who have been with me by my side made his presence, giving me a friendly grin with a glint in his crimson eyes. It's not much of a surprise to me whenever he pops out of his nest even though he's always beside me, after all, that's because Akaito Shion is my self-proclaimed best friend (probably) and as my secretary, it's a part of his employment but, because it's Akaito, he can do whatever he want to, well, _that_, after spending a day without him watching over me or rather, me watching over him.

"Poor Piko, just a random person who just came to deliver some reports and that… Why does he have to be eaten by a grumpy demon who always takes the pleasure of seeing someone scared from his throne?" Akaito murmured, even shaking his head dramatically, "Poor, poor guy."

"Shut up," I declared while checking the papers Piko submitted to me. I know it deeply that nothing makes Akaito happier than teasing/bugging the conscience of everyone to death. I won't fall for that. As reports fill my mind, opening strategies for this year's theme of business, I yelped, stopping the hands that squish and stretch my face in different expressions, "OW!"

"Y'know, besides from the reasons that you're the devil's spawn when it comes to work and snapping sharply back to anyone ten times more, mostly to a certain Mr. ol' butt-face, your face is probably the main reason why everyone is afraid of you," Akaito said, still stretching my face wide. I slapped his hands off me and went back to my work, minding my own business.

"Well, you look like Mr. butt-face at all."

"Die, Akaito." Not to mention my blond-hair-tied-in-a-low-ponytail-and-blue-eyes trademark and status in this company, I can say that I'm a nice guy. It's just people feel to stay away from me, that's all. It's not my fault they want to and not that I care anyway.

"Sorry I won't 'die' for you. Smile more, Lenny. I bet I'll go gay for you if you do that."

As if I can. I can only smile to Rui and Rei, the only family I have and to some people like this red-haired 'friend' I only have. Besides, my face will go weary to unnecessary seconds my face curves with force.

"If you'll go gay, I'd rather fire and lock you away before you transform into one and start clinging to me," I sighed, glaring at him, then back to my documents.

"Don't take it to the heart. Never expect _me_ to be a homo, seriously," Akaito's tone of disgust surfaces, "Okay, what a bad idea to threaten you in that way and very bad to my badass image."

"Shut up," I repeated. "If you've got nothing to do this day, please check my schedule and–"

"Actually, I just did and wow, you got a meeting like, right now, Director," he said, checking through papers of my schedule he made and I shrugged, waiting for details as I rest my back to the chair. Wait, now?

"Here, now."

"With whom…?" I asked as I was looking at the redhead as he suddenly bowed a greeting that looked like a pain to him.

"With me," smoke came from somewhere and I knew who it was in an instant. That guy Akaito nicknamed as Mr. ol' butt-face was no other than Dell Honne, the only man in this company with the gray-hair-red-eyes combination who liked to always smoke everywhere. Literally, and I have to stop him every time I see him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Honne said innocently, puffing another smoke from his cigarette and blew it directly to my face.

"This is a free room. A Honne-free room, exactly," I said as I made the dark smoke before me disappear. Even though I don't want to be the bad guy than the real bad guy, I don't have the chance. Plus everyone knows we're rivals from the day we met each other and no one tried to mind us, even the board, so at the very least until now, I didn't care if we stab each other verbally.

"So, disappear with your cigar, if you've got nothing but to only make this room polluted with your virus."

Chuckling, the gray-haired man got his space back and smiled sweetly sick at me, "As you said, this is a free room, and my dear friend, Japan is a free country. I can smoke whenever, anywhere I want. My virus, you said? I am here with my virus before your ass can ever get seated on that chair and your germs spread across here, Kagamine, so watch out your words. I am older than you, buddy."

I am supposed to take pity on people I speak with like this, however, this guy is really a complete jerk and he deserved it.

With a sociable simper, I said, "Well, from your head to toe, it's evident that I wouldn't mind you look older than me and it's my pleasure you are, Director Honne. I love being me in my young age. _You_ should be the one to watch out for _your_ words, because _I_ am a higher Director, meaning, you have no right to address me like this even if you're one of the boards and way, way older than me… well, that's unless you're the CEO himself of C. Media Corporation who sits here, right? That's too bad."

"Bastard," I heard Dell snickered, his face showed a pissed expression with his remarkably stupid grin. Instead of battling with me, he submitted me a black notebook, probably for this year's. After sending him a winning glance, I flipped the pages with details and inviting visuals, with too-much of a modern theme.

"Is this the best? Are you sure?" Everything is calculated to the smallest digit, and I figured out his real plan–to earn too much money for himself.

"Of course, it is, _Director_," Honne said with a sarcastic tone, putting down his cigarette while his assistant gives him another.

"Are you certain?"

"Look, did I come here just to stand in front of you?" Yes, considering you still are and just picked a fight a few seconds ago.

"Of course, _I _am certain. I came here with guts." This jerk is a greedy bastard, all right. No need to prove anything.

"Change it."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? _Change it_," I repeated, giving emphasis at my command. He usually snaps back at me after statements, but this time, Honne seemed to accept his defeat and went away with his notes. I resume checking reports, hearing Akaito's relieved sigh from stiffness.

"Phew. And I thought I was really getting to be killed between you two."

Ignoring him, I grabbed the files and papers in front of me and tossed them to Akaito. As expected, the red man reacted while catching the papers. Beside me, I looked at him and sent him a cunning smile, "Hey, it's your turn to do your job, secretary Shion."

.

It's been hours since the 'friendly' meeting I had with Honne. After that, I've been into countless meetings, summons, conference, and to make the long story short, everything went fine like always. Except for that I were called by the President now, and discussed my 'going-to-work-at-8:30' schedule. We just came out from the President's room and it seemed that everything went smoothly. There's nothing out of the ordinary and I must admit that _I am kind of getting tired with my life._

It's always been the same. The earth's spinning endlessly around and around, and still then, nothing's changed. It's always like before and it won't change. Would it?

"…Earth to Len! Hello, anybody in there?"

"What?" I snapped at the noisy redhead near me who kept poking my head out.

"…Finally! I were about to claim that you're dead in there," Akaito exclaimed. "Len, let's go out."

Hearing those words, I gave Akaito a death glare that says 'No way.'

"It's not what you're thinking, genius! It's like 'Geez, I'm hungry, **Len, let's go out **and eat lunch together.' I'm friggin' hungry." Now that I think about it, it's nearly lunch and I made Akaito go without me. I prefer eating by myself, anyway. I think on having a small walk outside.

* * *

><p>Walking on the streets, speaking of which, I just realized how the world changed in just a few decades. I figured out that it was the company I'm in, one of the contributors and developers of almost <em>everything<em> in this era that gave shares to molding this world into what it is right now. I put my hands in the pockets of my long, black pants, as I gaze at the surroundings around me, waiting for a glimpse of a natural environment.

As I looked in the sky, I really expected to look at the blue sky itself, hoping to see some birds flying freely and at least, feel a soothing breeze. But instead, what I saw are many floating skyways of train above me, which obstructs the view of the clear heavens. Instead of a cool air, I only coughed at the black smoke the passing vehicles released.

Removing my hand over my nose, my ears are the next. The city is such a noise these days. People are chattering too much and cars honk more than they should.

'Hatsune Mikuo LIVE!' is what I saw on a giant, electronic television high and wide as two or more buildings. Shown on it is a teen boy with blue-green hair who sings with a microphone in his hand. Shaking my head for a bit, I lowered my sight to level, walking again from a pause.

I continued to walk, ignoring the clamorous environment I'm in. Just a walk from here to the other side of the road, then I'm there at the simple restaurant I always dine in. I was going to make my step and cross the road as the green, approving light signals people to cross, but suddenly, I can't.

It's not like I got my foot stuck on the ground and freeze on the spot, it's more like I can't move my body, my feet to that direction. I don't know why, but I felt something not to. Shutting my eyes because I know there's something unexplainable shaking me off, I stopped thinking about crossing the street and went on my way.

"Humans are stupid, aren't they?" A female voice echoed in my ears as if I'm the one it talks to, and the way her tone goes was like a shiver to my spine. Quickly, I gazed around me, finding the one who said the disturbing sentence that disturbed me.

From the busybodies that did nothing, but to walk forward to their jobs and some young students who had their lunch time and leave back for their school, there was really no one paying attention to me, go far as to talk with me. I shrugged, probably my mind made some illusion and I bit the trick, out of hunger or something. But, since I had eaten a few bread and coffee which I consider many, at breakfast earlier, I feel full. Ah, whatever.

"Look there, mom!"

"Wow, they're pretty blinding…!"

"Are those firecrackers…?"

"Cool!"

Rumors and whispers are heard within my reach. I lowered my head and tried to decrease the volumes of their awes and chats, at least, I tried to imagine to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people stopping by and admiring something, probably a parade or a colorful event.

"Those things you invent, those you made to serve and pamper you, to fight for your will and to protect you from yourselves… shall be the ones to kill you all…"

I'm pretty sure _that_ wasn't a delusion anymore. I scanned the whole area, near me, far away from me, _anywhere_ my eyes can set on. This wasn't a prank to scare me, especially not a trick of my ears. There was really someone who keeps talking to me, or at least, speaking from a higher way of saying things coolly. …Too much coolly.

I looked to my right, at my back and then, to my left. And there, I saw a girl, no older than twenty years, on the top of an electric post. Yeah, you heard me right. On the top of a–Shoot.

I blinked a couple of times. Surely, my eyes were cheated. I can believe that they were. Obviously, there is _no one_, in their right mind, who would try to pull off a stunt like that. Unless they want to suicide or daredevil stunts are their life, that is. But, no matter how many times I wiped my white glasses clean, together with my eyes, the girl is really there, standing on the top with no worries if she'll fall or what.

She looked normal, yet not normal at the same time… like she's out of this world, out of the ordinary. More like, other-worldly.

Three things: One, judging from her teal–colored hair tied up to two pigtails at the each side of her head with eyes matching the same color; she looked like a normal, sweet girl, like any other young female person.

Two, her clothes are weird. Odd, I might say. It's as if I can't differentiate her from a she-robot and a human girl. Even though the styles in this century are evolving, her simple blue green–and–black skirt with her white shirt is suspicious. There are even those sleeves clothed from halfway her arms!

Three, how can she stand care-free, with a happy-looking face on a tall, deadly electric post? Come on, seriously. How in the world…?

As if she can hear my thoughts curious about her, the girl in blue green gazed at me from her place, with those cold, serious eyes. I stepped back, as the merciless expression faded and turned into a smile. Did she just really 'smile' at me?

I can say yes, because she even gave me a tilting head to the side affectionately. I can feel my hair stand from its roots. It's as if she's giving me her last goodbye and it's really creeping me out. Suddenly, the teal girl points above with her finger with a cheerful mood. She must be urging me to look at the sky.

Turning, I took a gaze at the brilliant, clear skies. What I saw shocked me. It shocked me, my mouth opening to a big 'o.' Sweat formed at the palm of my hands as my heart stopped thumping. My blue eyes widen at the things travelling fast in the air.

I-IMPOSSIBLE! THOSE ARE…! THEY CAN'T BE–

"…You created your own death."

The next thing I knew, a shining light, almost sparkling engulfed me along with thousands of people, burning my eyes from their sockets, and the whole world, together with my 'world' was complete blackened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...Voila and the first chapter is done~! I am also happy it ended fine and that I'm really grateful to Chiio-sama. Okay, I guess I'm too much for the point. Did I mention C. Media Corporation is stripped from Crypton Future Media? You guessed right, genius. Actually, I am kind of bad at making names and that's the result.

Anyway, I hope you had fun reading because the next won't be. *evil smirk*


	2. The Astounding Motion

You probably know how Japanese format their names–surname, first name. Then, I'll remind you before you notice, I will always make the first name first, followed by the surname, so don't be confused, okay? I hope you'll enjoy this!

**Warning: **Language will never leave the top of the list, I tell you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Two months ago. Two days after the tragedy.**_

"Whatever you do, _always_ remember to calm down," a brunette said with a warning in her tone, following a man in front of her.

She knew that no matter how collected and contained this man was, he can easily snap when it comes to situations like these–situations that seem hopeless and unanswerable for him, and for almost everyone, that frustrates him even more.

"I _am _calm," the blue-haired man murmured, unknowingly to the woman, almost gritting. Of course, he wouldn't try to go berserk in front of people who respect him. He knew that. But, being calm at frustrating times like this is unlikely. He was one of the men who always have the answer for every problem in the world in just a second, and now, what did he think about solving one of the dangerous catastrophes in the world?

Nothing! He has no clue on what to do. And that's what frustrates him more. Noticing that silence gnawed them, the blue man stopped and turned, surprising the woman.

"That's why you're here, Meiko Sakine," he started, looking at the brown-haired woman with his clear, sea-colored eyes, "It's your job to keep me calm and caged at all times. Please remember that, too."

Meiko nodded, "Not once did I forget that, sir."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

*** Going Up ***

**Episode 1 – **_**Utopia**_

**Project 02: The Astounding Motion**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>The two adults continued pacing through the endless, white hallways. The man seemed to be angry at why was this architecture has a structure that takes everyone to walk forever. Of course, the building was complicated. After all, Crypton laboratory is not only the country's best research facility, but also the world's. He mentally slapped himself, while the woman was quiet and patiently waited.<p>

Everyone who passed by them are like ants, moving fast with either documents in their hands or files held. Seeing the recognized blue hair man walk by them, some gave a time giving him greetings; others, obviously gave him their way.

The man took a deep breath before walking through the sliding doors which slide automatically, as it detected a human's presence. Meiko followed after her boss, silent as a cat.

The room revealed a huge space with long tables and chairs all around. Contrast to the color that everyone saw outside, the whole room was a bit dimmed. There were a few lights lighting up the place. Computers, machines and probably, the earth's best technology ever made are located here in the heart of Crypton.

"President Shion!" the people greeted after they paused their work and saw the president.

President Shion gestured back, flicking his eyes with domination at the workers, "Continue. Don't mind me."

Everyone in lab coats went back to their own duties. Meiko noticed a group of men in white that didn't bother to move or flinch at the sight of the president, rather they really didn't mind the most powerful person in the world by terms of rank.

"Kaito!" a sandy-haired man in a white lab coat called, walking towards them with a mug of coffee. The woman felt relief, somehow, that no matter how difficult these times are, she felt something normal, something lightening. But, why did the man addressed the President like that? She wouldn't dare nor anyone, to greet the most valued man in an informal way.

Kaito felt the trouble his bodyguard feels, but he shook it off and instead, minded his own business. He tried his best, not to explode or do something worse than that. He needed to stay tranquil and in peace.

"Leon," he finally greeted. How he wanted to smile at his friend for not keeping in touch with him for a time, more like a few days since they started to go busy. Yet, that's impossible. Right at this moment, he wouldn't, until everything's back to before.

The yellow-haired man nodded at the president and grinned at the brunette who was caught off-guard, "Sakine-san, it's nice to see you visit here."

"It's my pleasure…" Meiko trailed off, waiting for the man's reply. Evidently, she didn't know who this man was and it's suspicious he knew her. Her job was to protect the president at all costs, terminate the possible threats, after all. She glanced sharply at the guy, observing him.

"Don't glare at me like that. I swear I'm a good guy and I will never hurt my friend here," the man patted Kaito like no woman was darting him death glares just in front of him, "My name's Leon–one of the greatest scientists around, I guess?"

Kaito looked at the man with his familiar glance. He was near to cannonade, fighting the war within himself and spoke, "Explain _everything_ to me. Just. What the. Hell. Happen. Out. There?"

"It was all a mess, Kaito. A mess we… seemed to have no chances of cleaning," Leon stated directly, giving his mug to a raven-haired woman who went by his side and got his empty mug.

"Coffee?" she asked politely, as the president turned down her offer quickly. She gave Meiko an asking look with her plum-colored eyes. Meiko shook her head 'no,' waving her hand as she stole a glance at the woman's identification card, "No, thanks… um, Lola."

"Okay, then. If you need anything, just call me," the woman said, "Sakine-san."

Just as she kept up her guard, the black-haired woman smiled at her. "I just heard your name earlier, no need to be scared or something, all right? But, it'll be better if I know your first name. We can be friends!"

The brown haired woman knew not to trust, but since the president is comfortable here, she'll try to be, too.

"...I'm Meiko."

"Then, I'll see you around, Meiko-san!" Lola said and sped away. Speaking of the President, Meiko gazed around her, seeing no sign of him. This is bad. At a place she's a stranger to, she needed to find the president. After a few seconds of searching and asking, she eventually came to where Dr. Leon and President Shion were, with several assistants in groups near them. The blunet looked behind him and saw his red bodyguard. He sighed and felt released from a feeling like he's suffocated.

"I'm sorry I got distracted and lost," Meiko said upon arriving, bowing her head low. Going back to standing, she turned to the president and asked quietly, "Are you fine, sir?"

"I see that Sakine-san is finally here," Leon started the conversation, nodding at Meiko. "Shall we start?"

Kaito gave a small nod to his comrade, even though he's hardly okay. He turned back to his friend with a look. Leon made the other assistants went out of the room for a while, leaving the major scientists and some of their personnel. It would be another huge shocking blast when revealed to the world.

"They're all going out?" Meiko asked, gazing at the people who went out of the room. There were plenty, and she wondered why Leon kicked out these people out. By her estimate, around ten people, including her, the president and the top scientist are the remaining ones in the room.

"All of those who don't know _yet_, yes, they are," Kaito said, beating Leon in explaining. After all, the scientist who knew 'it,' had better things to explain. Although, they knew it'd be pointless to lie when people saw it with their eyes and they will know it soon. "The remaining here already knew, except us."

"So," Leon started the explanation, the very reason why Meiko and Kaito set foot on Crypton laboratory. "…What everyone saw in the past 48 hours, including Kaito yourself, are not fireworks or firecrackers of any sort. They were weapons, nuclear to be exact."

Meiko and Kaito were both taken by Leon's first words, though Kaito tried his best not to show any surprise. Meiko, on the other hand, had her red eyes widening.

"Who are the block-heads did this?" Kaito almost shouted, if it weren't for Meiko who eyed him. 'Calm down' was what Meiko mouthed to him. The man calmed himself, still hissing and guessed, "Is it the terrorists? Rebels…?_ Who…_?"

"There is no one who did it, watch your horses," Leon said, frowning. "It _was_ all an accident, unfortunately. Those weapons are in test and they were released when we never expected. Our people told me that the controls suddenly jammed and there was _nothing _we can do to stop it from hitting somewhere or exploding when it's still flying in the air.

"The weapons belonged to a branch of Crypton–It was located near the 'city' where it happened," the yellow haired doctor bowed his head, trailing off. "…We did and–I did my best in stopping those things to no prevail. We used all we had just to stop it! But, in the end, it was my fault I didn't try harder…!"

He bowed lower in guilt as memories came back to him. Leon saw himself at that time, panicking as he slammed his table hard and yelling at the people in front of him who worked at numerous computers.

"_Where the hell is it heading…? DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN! ...Damn!"_

"Idiot," Kaito sighed, staring at the doctor in front of him. "You said 'there is no one who did it,' so stop feeling guilty. Everyone is, so don't be such a drama king and get over it. What we need to do now is to solve what we screwed up instead of crying at the past."

Leon understood, agreeing to his friend. This is such no time for self-guilt. Meanwhile, Meiko was amazed at the president's statement. He was easily adapted to the situation, as expected of the leader of the United Nations.

Unknown to the two, Kaito himself, is at the verge of panic and frustration, hidden by his face.

"So now, what's the status?" Kaito said, sucking his fears inside, leaving no traces. He should be fearless like any leader, especially if he's the one who governs the whole world.

Leon, who recovered from his sentiments, faced Kaito with a clear resolve. "Since it happened two days ago, the air contaminated with nuclear are starting to spread. By my calculations, it won't take long, just two months and it had conquered the atmosphere."

"How many people died?"

Leon took seconds of gathering his strength to tell his answer. It must look severe for the doctor to say it. Meiko braced herself for the impact of the scientist's words. This is, after all, an unavoidable part of her job. Kaito finally showed a horror-stricken face when Leon spoke.

"Three-fourths of humanity are wiped out, Kaito."

Soon, the doors were opened and a man in his tuxedo with black glasses came in. He bowed politely to the three before resuming to his straight posture.

The glasses guy gave greetings to the doctor and to the President. Adjusting his glasses with his crunched eyebrows, he spoke, "Sir, we're at chaos! Everyone's panicking and…" he gave a terrified look on his face before continuing. "…_Almost_ everyone starts to die. Everywhere! Hospitals all over the world are going to be full soon!"

"N-no way…! That's too fast!" Meiko exclaimed. Leon gave a worried look and said, "It went into this already? I didn't calculate that–it's unbelievably powerful for a nuclear exposure."

"Is that all, Kiyoteru?" Kaito had his thinking position, mumbling. Hiyama nodded fast. The three of them expected the President to have a plan, and based from his expression, it seems that he already has one.

Kaito cleared what Hiyama told him, devising, "You said everyone started to die? I must've heard you wrong."

"No, sir, everything you said is what I reported," The four-eyed man confirmed. Kaito crunched his eyebrows in thinking, his eyes show fight within his thoughts. But, in just a second, he sighed and spoke.

"Then, I thought of a simple thing we may do. Although, it can be only temporary… we have to bet," Kaito muttered, gazing at his friend. "And this requires your help, Leon."

With that, Kaito ordered Hiyama to send the others an invitation to Crypton. Hiyama sped away with a nod as the man also commanded Meiko to go that place of the conference to wait them there.

.

.

_**Several hours later**_

_**Crypton Laboratory–President Shion's meeting room.**_

Meiko was confident that this problem can be solved. Anything the President do was almost perfect; like she can't see a hole in everything he made. She had no idea how his mind work, but she can say she knew the patterns how he steps.

She bowed with respect at another president who went into the meeting room. Her duty now was to greet the leaders, after President Shion ordered her to and leave the main laboratory room.

A few minutes later, the private meeting room of President Shion built in Crypton Laboratory was filled by the leaders of the world. She waited for a bit outside, and figured out that she must continue waiting inside. Therefore, Meiko went inside the room and said to all, "The President will be here any moment. Please have patience."

Seconds passed and the blue-haired man with a sandy-haired acquaintance entered the white, wide room. Of course, this is a meeting room so expect nothing out of the ordinary. All stood up.

"Be seated," Kaito said, starting the conversation. Everyone sat at their places, impatient. Without further argue, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very serious situation we're having and we made a temporary solution to this matter. This here, is Doctor Leon," Leon stood up at hearing his name, "One of the top scientists of Crypton–its head scientist to be exact, and a dear friend of mine.

"He and I formulated a temporary cure to this 'early nuclear exposure' a few hours ago before all of you came to this meeting. Yes, meaning, there are more to this exposure. We haven't tested it yet but, we have 50–50% chance we're gambling that it'll work or not."

With this, Kaito gave an approving look at Leon and the doctor showed a liquid within a test tube. The president observed that everyone seemed impressed, but knowing that it has risks because it is not tested yet, they surely won't try it in their countries, and Kaito knew that.

He sighed, volunteering himself, "Since we have no other choice, I guess I'll be the first to–"

"What if it doesn't work, Shion?" a pink-haired woman interrupted, having the guts to be the first one to ask and talk. She was always the one to talk ever since they had the first meeting.

"We have to stay positive, Miss Megurine," Kaito replied back with confident, although he was also pressured. "It's 50–50. This is, like what I said, _temporary_. If this works, we can guarantee we can work at the real cure to come."

He was able to know everyone's way of thinking, except for this pink lady. She was hard to read and might try crazy things. Luka Megurine sighed and it was a hint that Kaito already deducted what she will try to do.

"I'll do it," Luka decided quickly as always. Everyone's faces, except Kaito and Meiko's are shocked. This was Leon's first time in a private meeting with her, of course, he'll be surprised. With those, the woman continued fearlessly, "If no one's going to do it, I'll do it… even without you guys, anyway."

He smiled, shutting his eyes as his hands support his chin, "Very well then, it's decided. Luka Megurine's country will be the first one to test the cure. …Dr. Leon, if you may."

Leon was going to ask his friend if he's sure, but even without Kaito's look, Luka snatched the test tube from him and said, "You have another one of these, right? I hope you don't mind me going now."

"So, I can say we are now between life and death," Kaito declared, opening his dark-blue eyes to every leader of all with certain expressions. "…And we trust this, especially to Miss Megurine."

The pinkette was already in front of the automatic doors, opening. Luka Megurine turned her back briefly and glanced at Kaito, before going out of the room as she said, "I am doing my best to believe, Shion. If this doesn't work, you…"

Kaito sneered quietly, knowing the consequences beforehand. He already knew what'll happen if he do this, but there's no point if he do nothing but to sit while the world is in danger. He smiled back confidently, almost challenging, "It'll be my pleasure to suffer the consequences."

"My, I'm assured. Then, there's no point for me in staying here anymore. …I'll report afterwards, President."

Whoosh. The doors slide and closed shut. Kaito glanced at the people in the room who started to stand up. He pronounced coolly, "Everything's settled. If this works, we'll be sure to send the cure to everyone. If not, then this is the last time we'll see each other.

"This meeting is over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A huge thanks to **anyone** who reads this. I'm not blind, people! I saw a plenty of you reading this small story I have, and it'll be fun if you'll voice out your comments, criticisms or something. _Anything. _I'm nice and I don't bite... Actually, I'll be glad to reply to every reviews submitted, as long as it's answerable and that I'm willing to.

Anyway, a sneak peek for **Project 03**, since it was fun to write for me:

.

_"Kid, behind you…!"_

_So far, for the fourteen years of my life, I've been through and still experiencing a living hell._

.

.

You'll **review**, right? I'd love to know where I'm lacking so, I can improve myself or something. ;)


	3. The boy from the poor country : Part I

I present you the 3rd chapter, yay! Finally, right? Blame my school. DX

Anyway, I shall remind you that this is an alternate universe in terms of time or something. Things are chaotic at these times in the story and the time seems to screw itself up lol. You'll realize why later here and in the next chapters. But, that's what makes this story and it's just okay, too, so don't be confused about why there is always another Le– I'll just let you find it out yourself.

This is from **Len's POV,** people. :D

**Warning:** Len's wide vocabulary, violence, killing, shotguns, explosives, katana and blood spilling.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Mom…! …You're only joking, right? You can't…"_

Eight years ago, I learned how to hold a gun, and fire it without second thoughts.

"_C'mon, kiddo… Quit whining; be a man and stand up."_

That day, he taught me how to face the truth about reality.

"_Hi, I'm glad to be your acquaintance, Kagamine-kun! Let us do our best from now on as partners, okay?"_

In those four years, she came.

"…Kid, behind you!"

So far, for the fourteen years of my life, I'm still experiencing a living hell.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

*** Going Up ***

**Episode 1 – **_**Utopia**_

**Project 03: The boy from the poor country**

– **Part one: The boy and his gun –**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Focus, Len-kun! …Focus!" Gakupo yells loudly enough to bring me back to my senses. I took a quick gaze around me. As far as what I saw, I came to know that he just slashed an enemy who sneaked behind my back. For a moment there, I'm stunned.<p>

"Yeah, sure," I muttered at the violet–haired man who's behind me now, as I regain my composure. I'm pretty sure that if it weren't for the fact that we're in the middle of a battlefield, he'll scold me right away until dusk. Even though he looks calm, it's obvious that he had a stupid thing called frustration building up. Who doesn't? He shrugs when he senses me. It clearly told me 'You'll get it later' and with my 'Whatever' stare as my counterattack, we both turn away from each other's backs, going back in action.

I hold my shotgun up to my guard, beating every man with its hilt. That left them a few seconds to be vulnerable for some of my 'alliances' to finish them. Shooting does the job, but I have to be considerate for those who'll clean the bloodshed afterwards. Of course, the government would send their janitors and remove the stains of the bloody fight for them. Yes, that's how big of a jerk they are–making themselves look good as if they're the ones who have their lives on the line. 'Sides being screwed up with no ammo left after I randomly fire my gun are not on my to-do list today.

After attacking a couple good times, and checking my back, sides and blind spots, I know it's time for the real action. Without being noticed, I hide behind this huge rock–like one and a half my height–and I aim. If I can be proud of anything, I'm definitely proud of my eyes, a forte for shooting. See, it helps me greatly, because they are clearer and more accurate than any ordinary human's. Like an eagle's, I eyed my several mates who needed help, and just in time that I'm looking for a target, I found a bastard. I pulled the trigger.

I saw Kagamine who suddenly swings behind her by the sound of my gunshot, finding that backstabber dead on the spot. I jumped an inch when I saw someone who's going to hit her. Fast like a lightning, she defends herself. I click my tongue, 'shame on you, that's a girl you're teaming on.' I went back to adjusting the angle. Looking around her, I saw her eyes are searching for the shooter, who is, by the way, me. Instant Gack reminders enter my head.

Lesson number one: Looking around aimlessly in the middle of a war is a **bad** idea. Alarmed, I'm about to click the trigger again when... CLICK! EH? I took a quick check at my gun. What the–shoot, it's empty! Reloading will take time; she'll be a goner before I know it!

"Damn it!" I slide into my gun's long black strap, as I flip the said weapon behind me. Without any thoughts, I hop quickly out of my hiding spot and run fast to where Rin is; who is still busy busting people and still doesn't know that a backstabber is pacing on her. "…Rin!"

The last thing I know is that when I shut my eyes as I shout her name, I heard that backstabber's specific gunshot, and we're both eating dust.

"…Len?" she says with late reaction. That's also what made me open my eyes, just to gaze at Rin's blue orbs like mine. I alert myself of the situation: Me, plus embracing Rin, plus lying on the ground leisurely out in the middle of a bloody battle equals awkward.

Immediately, I stood stealthily and assist her do the same while I watch out for all-known backstabbing bastards and those daring front attackers that have the guts. I have no other choice but to hug–collect–her, since that's the easiest thing to do for the half-second I thought that she's going to die–no, she won't, **not** on my watch.

We run like there's no tomorrow, just to drag ourselves away from the area's most intense battling zone. On the way, attacking people became painful in my part. It's as if the force that I've exerted in my punches is bouncing back to me–five times more painful! I didn't want anyone to see my pain for a weakness. I've always set myself like that. So, with a straight face that I can still make, I distract myself and I made the excuse to ask, "Rin, are you okay? I–"

The scene shifts, out of a sudden–Rin is supporting me, and she drags the both of us, sturdy yet quick.

"I'm fine," she replies, "and don't even hide that you're not, Len!"

She tried to find a path through this mess, and I spotted a secluded place from the battle. Seconds later, we reached it and we rest for a while. Then, Rin looks at me with a worried face, commanding me, "Remove your shirt."

"You want me to strip here, in all places?" with a monotonous tone of my voice, I said. That's what I always use with everyone, that I'm satisfied that I can put it off perfectly even if I'm feeling weak and helpless for the moment, especially to Rin.

"You're going to die if you don't, so please obey just this time!" the blonde grits her teeth with a forced face. I almost gasp like what a normal person would react. Yet, at that moment, I just groaned and did what she asked. I saw her get something from her pocket bag located on her left thigh, then, she wraps it around my stomach. Before I can even protest, Rin says, "You got shot. If it is left unattended, you might die because of non-stop bleeding."

I rest my back against the cold stone. Ah, so that's why I'm feeling heavy and exhausted that I even call Kagamine by her first name. I really even said 'Rin' for seven times–make it eight. I sigh, waiting for the pain to come off eventually in the shortest time possible, while swearing evil things in my head. Fuck Koreans or whatever they are. Fuck those stupid countries blaming their stupidity on other countries. Fuck them for picking out the wrong place. Fuck them all. Fuck my life. Why does all have to pour on me? Damn it all. Damn!

Number one on my to-do list: make these shitheads eat bullets before I go back home, go back to being lazy and sleep.

I clear my mind of those annoying things before I calm down to my cool and calm demeanour. After wearing my black top back and making sure I can move somehow, we went straight to the battlefield. Thanks to Kagamine's extra ammo, I believe I can make it. Kagamine and I wipe out the trash that surrounds the eggplant guy. I went beside him, smirking, "Need help, Gakupo?"

"No, I can handle it, I swear," Gakupo fails at sarcasm. Anyway, he is obviously easy to surround, that's because his favorite weapon that he uses is a Katana, samurai–style. But, don't take him lightly though, I swear it hurts like hell if you got pawned because he is just good at that.

"Um, need some help here?" Kagamine, on the other hand, has her melee weapon–a retractable pole that can be used as a spear and everything, based on _gun_. She is sort of bad at long–range weapons where I am expert at that. I can pull off sniping, shooting, any gun techniques and I am also experienced at mid–range melee.

Gakupo aids Kagamine as I took the left side and the girl brings on the right, "Are you still fine, Gakupo-san?" she asks as I blow off heads quietly in my zone.

"Yeah, though they seem so many than our number," Gakupo mumbled, "This is bad."

Now that he mentions it. Well, duh, we're three out of hundreds or so, out of my estimation. Think of the bright side, though–because of the clash, those nasty long-rangers are gone. Although the bad news is melee attackers were left, and they're getting near us, closing our chance of escaping. We took the time of not letting them go nearer than this. But, minutes later, evil dudes are all over us and they are six feet away from we're standing. Crap, **this** won't be their moment of truth. I kick a guy as I tried to count my ammo.

Not good, I got ten bullets left. Someone almost squishes me, if I didn't back off and dodge.

_BUMP! _I almost beat the living crap out of the person when I realize that it's only Gakupo's back that I hit.

"Oh no, they got us," Kagamine murmured, after we realized that we just bumped into each other's backs the moment the bad guys close in of us.

Gakupo explains, "Don't worry. I let some of our troops escape and others help the injured to get away, leave it to us and to the remaining group."

"...Who all are dead," I continued, smashing a fatty away, "except for us. Oh, joy, we get all the fun–"

_PANG! _A sharp knife–no, I swear I felt a butcher knife slashed my insides, as I punched an enemy who stumbled. The world suddenly spins. I bit my lip, hoping to slow down the rotation, and thankfully, it did, although, this isn't the best time to be weak, and I'm pressured by time to help before I become useless. I heard chanting. I saw many maniacs with mad grins on their faces. They are all mocking at the same time, voices intertwine with each other that we can't barely understand what heck they are saying.

As if I pay attention to that. I don't care. The fight isn't over. We– at least, Gakupo and Kagamine can still fight back while I can be a distraction. I gaze at Gakupo–the man who I always look upon. I know he's furious even though it's not written on his face, because I learned how to observe. He was raging; slashing and killing anyone who goes near, especially to me and my partner. On the other hand, Kagamine glares with a feature on her face that I don't see every day. You see, Kagamine always smiles that makes people enlighten with hope, or so they say. In my case, the magic of her smile doesn't work on me. Guess I'll be looking forward to that, huh.

Shit. Just _shit_. I'm losing my stamina, even the strength to stand.

Shit. I felt my knees wobble below me, ready to give up and kneel.

_Shit_. Can I just let that happen? Damn right, my subconsciousness tempts me.

Shi–Hey, there's no way _I am_ or _we are _going to die in this kind of place! In the enemy's territory, that's a big, absolute **NO**! I got so many things to protect while I'm alive. There are so many things to do, that forever isn't enough. There are things that I need to figure out, that I'm the only one obliged to. I won't let them kill me or Gakupo or Rin. …Or everyone else. I won't let that same thing happen again. I hate it, I hate it. I can't just stand here to wait for that tragedy to happen again.

I chuckle, holding on to stay awake. I smile a victory simper.

"Kagamine," I called silently, that caught her attention. Her turquoise eyes flashed at me, widening.

"Holy oranges, you look worse than I thought, Len…!"

What oranges? What the–? Oh, whatever!

I shook my head, as I saw her image swirling. Bad, got no time left. Good thing Gakupo's making a distraction by growling, taunting and that. Immediately, I spoke, "I got a plan. Got any grenades left? Dynamites? Bombs? Anything? This is O: Boom, got that?"

Because she's a girl, I'm certain that the guys back at the camp gave her those kinds of throw-offs for her safety in case of emergencies. At first, she seems to be thinking and then, she gave me a nod and a smile. Wait, must. Not. Think. …Of those things now. Count, Len. 1. 2. 3.

"NOW, Rin…!" I gave the signal, shouting to the top of my lungs, and I shoot people who blocks my way. Using the last of my energy and the sudden burst of adrenaline, I run towards these maniacs who were obviously off-guard. Like in football, I used the last of my remaining power to push them off the way.

A shade of purple caught my eye, and that's Gakupo who's now behind me, pawning the morons who run after us. Rin catches up and goes in front of me, covering us. It's our moment, the time for the cards to shuffle to our side. Just then, things started to go a bit off-track, beginning with my own stupidity.

"Shit!" I cursed as I nearly trip over and eat the dust for the second time. What a way to look damn cool in moments like this! Just as I thought that I'm going to smash my face on the hot, sandy and rough earth, Rin saw me and rushed, catching me. She gave me that look again–the look of persuading that keeps you to go on and work harder. …Psh.

I tried to avoid those ocean-shaded eyes and turn my head to the other direction. Then, we both run as Gakupo covers our butts. I gather up my voice, "Gack, the cliff!"

He gives me a bit of a confused look, and I gave up on explaining. But, Rin got that part. She tried to catch her breath–I mean, imagine a lad with you, young lady, is carrying both of your weights while you need to run like a cheetah–before telling him, "We got it!"

Gakupo gives us an understanding look, and I was grateful. We're near the cliff, and these idiots thought we are trapped. What they didn't know that they are the trapped ones. They step, closing in on us bit by bit, while we back off until we're near the edge of our doom. That's it.

I went away from the girl's support and gave her a gesture. Rin simpers and bites the metal lid off a round object. Gakupo saw this and if his face can talk, it goes, "Holy shit." But no, it told me, "Ah, got to fly away from here in just three seconds." The three of us jump from cliff. Seeing the idiots' freaked out expressions, I laugh. While we were still in the mid-air, Kagamine throws the grenade and…

I cupped my cheeks with my two hands, as I tried a line I watched from a thing called 'television' when I was a kid and throw the ugly truth, "In your face, bitches!"

_BOOM! _…I was starting to dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I like action, but I hope I didn't suck at making these action scenes. About the 'Koreans' part, I just made Japan and Korea enemies with each other, because yahoo answers told me that in real life, Japan is somehow against North Korea in the past. I don't mean to offend anyone.

Wondering what Rin's weapon is based from? The details: It is _gun,_ a Chinese staff which is made as the same height as its user and is usually made from wood, bamboo and in her case, it's made of metal. That must hurt **a lot**. Also, O: Boom also means Operation: boom.

And... seriously, 57 hits for last chapter? For that, here are the replies~!

**XxRed CapxX**: Thank you! ^^

**Ruuya**: Please do die. *smiles evilly* ...Just kidding! S'okay, and thanks for commenting even though you're busy~!

And **Starr E. Knites**, the first one to put this humble story to your fave/alert, thank you very much!

Okay, I shall enough ranting. See ya at the next chapter! XD


	4. The boy from the poor country : Part II

**A/N**: Before I rant my rants for this chapter, I'd like to thank a big 'thank you~~~!' with hugs to **everyone** who read this fic until now; to **DyingWill4RainSky **and **SinoviVaatell **who put this humbled fic to their story alerts; to **slytherin deputy **(Hello? Still here with me? Seriously, you should stop changing your name!) and **Ruuya**-chan for putting this to their favorites; to **Xx Red Cap xX, Chiio-sama **and still, **Ruuya** for reviewing last chapter! :D

**Xx Red Cap xX:** I was still nervous about it back then lol. Still, I'm glad you kind of loved it! ^^

**Ruuya: **You know, I can't do 'gore' that much unlike you. /shot Anyway, I was inspired by **iLen-Rin**'s 'This Is My Battleground' at that time, so... yeah. Kinda based on it. XD

So, that's it for now! My other rants are at the other side below. If you still read it, then... free cookies later? :D

**Warning: **Language (I don't even think there's _that _many, but, oh well), slight violence, a slice-of-life kind of theme and a **very** long author's note below.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_M–Mom…"_

_A little boy dressed in rags, he who was no older than ten, choked. He was near to stopping his cries. He was definitely doing it. Just a bit more and it'll be okay. He touched the hair of the woman who was lying on his lap, combing it with his hands. He wanted to fix it, to the look it always had, a look that matched his beautiful mother._

_The bloodied woman only gave the boy a gentle caress on his cheek, even careful not to taint her beloved. She knew that he felt it–the caution, and shaky touch of hers, but she brushed off those feelings, and made it lovingly and assuring. She smiled brightly at him._

"_M–Mom…" he called her softly, while rubbing the tears off of his cerulean eyes. He really made sure that they were dry now, and that he won't cry again. He promised his mother that he won't, since he's a big boy now. "…I love you!"_

"_I love you more, my dear…!" his mother whispered between sobs, sobs that started after she saw her son struggling to keep his promise, and stay strong for her. "I wished that I've spent more time with you, my son, instead of 'this'…"_

"_You don't need to regret, mom!" the boy grinned widely. "Don't you remember? You told me that after this, you'll stay with me all the time~! With that, we're going to take the time you have with those missions!"_

_Mother gave him a warm smile and said, "Please stay always like that, my child. Be strong. Don't give up. I'll always watch over you… I love you, L–"_

_Tears rolled on his cheek. The blond shook the cold woman._

"_M–Mom… Why don't you open your eyes? I've always like your pretty eyes, so, please open them for me! N–No… Mom…! You're only joking, right? You can't… You need to wake up. Please, wake up. __**Wake up, Mom**__!"_

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine, that's the name of the boy dressed in rags. That pitiful boy is me.<p>

Fourteen years ago, I used to have a family–a family that consists of a father and a mother. Unfortunately, I don't have any clear memories of my father. All I know is that he was a good man, and according to my mother, he was a man of his words and he stood for righteousness.

That left me to live with my mother, who was a soldier in the army. She was the most enchanting woman, the loveliest mother and an amazing fighter at the same time. We lived in a poor, but happy country, and we never wished for more. We were contented and satisfied with what we have. Back then, I never thought that those days would end.

One day, that damned mission came for her–the mission to terminate terrorists, whom were all approaching our hometown. She was assigned to our place, but even without that, I knew that she'll protect the place and the people that accepted and cared for us. She promised me that she'll retire after this last mission and we'll live peacefully. I nodded, even though I know that it was far from the truth–that she'll never be restless, because of her duty. But, I had my hopes up.

And, Mom _did_ come back, only for me to see how she'll die in front of me…

* * *

><p><em>Shouting. Escaping people. Fire.<em>

_"Well, well. If it isn't that bitch's brat!"_

_Gun shots. Cries. Fallen bodies._

_"How unfortunate! She didn't set a trap in her house to protect her little baby~! __**Let's kill him!**__"_

_My eyes widen with all of these at once. There was panic, fear, and sorrow._

_"Stop! I have a better idea! Let's 'play' with this brat for a while, like we did to the bitch before she escaped! A mother and son tragedy alike, won't you agree? This'll be fun~!"_

_Maniacal laughter and echoes of chaos sang to my ears, with the song of terror in the background. The next thing I knew, everything was bloody red, of heat, of pain, of destruction._

_I turned around to see those cursed bandits in our house, having those wicked smiles on their ugly faces. I snapped. Without any hesitations, I grabbed the shotgun my father used to have, the weapon he gave to my mother, from the floor._

"_**Shut up**__! You have no right to look down on me and Mom, you pieces of-!"_

* * *

><p>At age six, I learned how to hold a gun, and to fire it for the first time to the idiots who mocked us. But, in the end, I first tasted hell in their hands. They tortured me with bruises and wounds, all for their so-called punishment for my 'insolence'.<p>

As if my last prayers to God were answered, a man with purple hair and violet eyes came to rescue me.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon, kiddo… Quit whining. Be a man and stand up."<em>

* * *

><p>Those were the first words he gave me.<p>

After asking if my father was Commander Kagamine and my mother was Second–in–Command Kagamine, Kamui Gakupo took me in his care. He was my parents' friend, and a high–ranked commander in the military. He gave me two choices: to create my own path or to walk on the road where my parents walked. I chose both.

And it's because I want to protect people like me–the powerless, the oppressed, and the weak. I can't handle the feeling of seeing someone harmed by the strong. It reminded me of myself, that's why I did all to the best of my abilities, just to help. I don't want to see another boy who only got money in place of the government, for his mother on the day of her funeral. On that day, condolences and sympathy were enough. But, to think that money can _replace_ her? …I never forgot that moment.

At the age of ten, I was known as 'Gakupo's left hand', the youngest one ever to be settled as the second–in–command. That was my mother's position.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, I'm glad to be your acquaintance, Kagamine-kun! Let us do our best from now on as partners, okay?"<em>

Four years passed, and I met Rin Kagamine. One thing's for sure: I never have a sister.

I can only complain–to why did Gakupo choose this girl to be my partner. Next to that girl who always smiles and laughs, despite of the situations we face in the army, I always feel bad, like I'm the most sinful person in the world.

I heard every whisper and murmur in the corridors of our base, saying their apologies and regrets that Rin Kagamine became Len Kagamine's partner, the boy who murdered a band of terrorists at a very young age. Even until now, in this God-forsaken land and time, the rumors never ceased.

But, it was an accident! I did it to protect ourselves. I had no choice, back then.

_It was a pleasure to see their blood on my hands…_

No! I didn't feel that way–I will _never _feel such thought. I promised myself not to take lives again, by accident or not, unless necessary and if they're away from justice. Why am I thinking about these things? This is–

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I like your hair~! It's so soft and sweet–scented, just like your father's. You took much after him, after all. You look like him, Len~! …Oh, I almost forgot the time…!<strong>__"_

* * *

><p>Stop.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>…<strong>_**Please don't cry, dear. Promise me that you won't. You're a big boy now, you must learn to grow. If you do that, Mommy promises you that this will be her last, okay? No more war, gun shots, and bombs. I'll never leave my Len–chan's side again, this I swear!**__"_

* * *

><p>Stop this.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>…<strong>_**Please, always stay like that…**__"_

* * *

><p>Stop this, <em>please<em>.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Be strong. Don't give up.<strong>__"_

* * *

><p>I already know what to do. I don't need to hear these things again. If this continues, I'll lose my strength, my will. My fear will come back...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'll always watch over you…<strong>__"_

* * *

><p>I'm beginning to be scared again, scared that the shield around my heart will collapse, that my heart will be harmed, that I'll be hurt again. The armor's collapsing. I can't let that happen. I'm afraid of being hurt. I hate pain. I don't want to feel it again. I need to build my 'defense' again...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I love you, L–<strong>__"_

* * *

><p>I want to wake up, even if I'm to be awoken in hell. Darkness came back. My memories sink in my mind once again. Taking this chance, I took the power to wake. Light stings my eyes, and all I can see is pure white.<p>

"W–Where am I?" I stuttered, as I slowly regain my senses. No, this couldn't possibly be some sort of paradise. I can't be dead yet–no, I'm not. I won't be.

"Heaven, Len. You're in heaven." I furrowed my eyebrows, as I saw a cherry–haired tomboy above me.

I just smirked darkly at her and said, "It's too bad that I don't believe in that kind of crap."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

*** Going Up ***

**Project 03: The Boy in the Poor Country**

– **Part II: The Girl and her Smiles –**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Greetings! This is Rin Kagamine, reporting!

So far, there are no intruders, trespassers and enemies seen around the camp. Every zone is clear. Somehow, we're still safe.

Putting down the binoculars from my blue eyes, I sling it on my neck. I stretch my arms upward, as I can't help but to giggle, while my feet kicks in the air. I've always wanted to do a patrol alone and report what I observe like this. It's so fun~!

Sitting on the top of the watch post is so cool. I can see everything beyond the horizon out there, and I can feel the wind in my hair. It's as if everything's back to normal.

"It's mine!"

"No, I found it first!"

Eh? What's…?

Quickly, I look down to find what the trouble is. I saw two children fighting over something–seashell? I furrowed my eyebrows. Where could they possibly get an impossible thing like that? I mean, if you were in our world today, you'll know that it's hard to find something related to water, moreover, water itself. This is quite an interesting discovery!

I made my way down, by sliding down the post, as if I'm a firefighter. I prefer it, since it's much faster than the steps. Afterwards, I ran to the kids, and grabbed the seashell. That'll stop them.

"…Rin–nee!" Yuki Kaai and Iroha Nekomura squeal, as the two of them bump each other, while getting the shell from my hand. I raise it higher than them, evoking the two to jump. These two can really be troublesome sometimes, you know. You see, they always fight for things. It can't be helped, though. They're still young.

Iroha and Yuki beg, "…Give that back, Rin–nee!"

"Nuh–uh! Behave first!" I replied, still holding the shell. Good thing that Gumi taught me her techniques about children. Hmm, I wonder when I'll see her again. Isn't she done with the treaty talks or something yet?

"B–But…!"

"No buts!" I interrupt them. Yuki–chan's black eyes widen, while I saw tears nearing the sides of Iroha–chan's eyes. Did I overdo it? Did I raise my voice that high? Sighing, I pat their heads and I smiled, assuring them. Iroha and Yuki's faces lighten.

"Okay, Rin–nee will give you this seashell, but, promise me that you must not fight again, understand? Yuki–chan and Iroha–chan must share what they have, not only with each other, but with everyone else, too. Please, you two must learn to do that, okay?"

"Yes, Rin–nee!" they chirped, and I gave them the shell. Before they run off together, I asked Iroha, the cat girl, how and where she got the shell. She answered me with a grin, and off they go to play. I bade them goodbye.

I walked again, and explored the camp. I need to tell Gakupo–san what I just knew. Maybe after a few minutes of walking, I might stumble upon him, and find him. Or I can just go to his tent and tell him.…What to do now?

"…Rin–chan!"

"Hey, Rinny's back!…Yeah!"

People wave their hands at me. They paused in their different works, and gave me greetings. I smiled, and waved back, while continuing my walk. _That_ can wait. I'll help everyone first!

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

In just five minutes, I helped many people in building tents, carrying things, household chores and many more. But, why do I feel tired al– _Ah, no, Rin!_ I slap my cheeks. _You must not be! You've got many things to do! There are many others who need your help!_

Just then, I saw a white–haired woman carrying many crates. I gaped. How could she–? She needs me! Immediately, I ran to her and I got some of the crates.

"W–Who…?" I heard the woman mumble, after she noticed some of the crates missing. I pop my head out of the boxes for her to see. I greeted her with a smile. "…Haku–san!"

"H–Hello, Rin–chan…! You're home!" she recognized me, and returned the simper."U–Um, you must be tired now, since you just came back. You can just leave the crates to me, you know!"

I gave her a 'No way' look. I mean, when I grabbed these from her earlier, I almost lost my balance and I almost fell, out of its heaviness. In the first place, it's impossible for her to bring all of these, so I just couldn't let her.

"No. You've been forcing yourself much, Haku–san. Working non–stop again, not accepting any help… You should stop that. I'm here, so…!"

"…_Rin._" I flinched.

This is a very awkward moment, a rare moment when Haku–san isn't stuttering. I can only wait what's she's going to say. But, when Haku–san smiled sweetly again, I felt relieved, but stunned at the same time, when she said, "You… what you're doing–isn't that what you call '_forcing yourself'_? Rin, **you** should be the one to **stop** doing that. _You don't know how it means to all of us_."

I stopped walking, and stared at her, thinking about what she just said. 'Don't know how it means to them'? What…? What does she means? I don't understand…

"…U–Um, Rin–chan? Did I–I say something wrong? Did I do anything wrong? …I–I'm sorry, Rin! Please forgive me! I–I'm sorry! Beat me to death! D–Do whatever you want–"

"N–No! You didn't do anything wrong, Haku–san!" I cried, as I just snapped back to my senses when I heard her normal tone, while I tried to process what I see."D–**Don't** slash your wrist with the end of your cracked beer, **please**!"

After I stopped Haku–san from committing suicide, we chat about many things while we carry these boxes to the destined tent. She even told me this fantasy story, even if she already told me that a million times. But, I didn't complain, since it's my favorite.

We reached the storage tent, and put the boxes in. Haku–san thanked, and bade me "See you later, then, Rin–chan!" then, she sped off. I've got things to do, too, so I walked around again, hoping to find someone who needs me. But, in the way, I can't help but to think about what Haku–san said earlier. The thoughts still linger, though…

"Don't blame me if your bloody guts come out later, asshole!"

In front of me stands Miki, the camp's nurse, with her hands on her hips, yelling loudly again. I looked beside her, and realized that I'm near the healing tent. It seems like he has awoken, and Miki's surely energetic to beat him up, since he's the only one here she can't pawn, like she always does to others.

"Yeah, yeah," a walking blond before her mumbles, while waving his hand as if to say 'scram'. "Whatever."

That's Len Kagamine–the 'left hand' of Gakupo–san, back when he was still in army and the second–in–command here in the camp now. Well, it's not just him. I was part of the government's army, too, and I'm also the second–in–command with Len.

I, Rin Kagamine, was an orphan, before I was known as the 'right hand' of Gakupo–san, and before I became Len's partner and his 'other half' back then, until now. Gakupo–san just adopted me, after he found me in the remains of a war that made me an , from the start, I was abandoned by my real parents, but the sisters back at the orphanage stood as my second parents, and guided me, loved me and treated me as if we're blood–related. Because of that, I promised myself to be better, to use these abilities I've acquired, not to avenge their untimely death within that accidental battle, but to protect those I can't back when I was weak, unconscious and little. So, that's why, I joined the government's army; I mean, I can't live only as a free–loader and an added burden to protect, I also want to learn, 'serve and protect' and they became my 'family' in those four years.

And yet, what I don't understand is why Len's so distant from us, especially from me. He's always so far away to reach, and he doesn't like to socialize much, except if it's with Gakupo–san, Meito–kun, and Gumi–san. But, I just don't get it…Is it because of our similarities?

I mean, many people, and of course, including me, noticed a lot of common similarities between us. Besides from our looks–yellow hair and blue eyes–our surnames are also the same, so is our birthday and our age. Is it also because we're often mistaken as each other back then? Um, you know, that's because Len used to look like a sho–… No! I mustn't think of it! That's Len's forbidden word!

In any way, he must hate me from the start, since he never even called me by my name… Hang on. He did call me earlier. Not 'Kagamine', but **Rin**! If I'm right, then, I'm relieved…I sighed silently, as I clutched my chest. But, I feel like there's still something I need to do. I just don't remember what! _Stupid Rin, _you need to remember!

I poke my head, something that I do when I'm frustrated and that I need to reminisce something, as I close my eyes.

"Would you look at that, Rin's here~! Need a hand to take your brains out, too?"

I stopped, and open my eyes to see Miki who's now in front of me, as she eats her cherries. Since when did she have that? No, it's not the time to think of that. I saw Len glance at me and I heard him mutter something under his breath. My heart ceased beating, as he turn away and walk off. I face palmed, covering my hot red face with my hands in embarrassment. I can die out of shame, right now!What will he think of me now? What should I do?

"Oh, Rinny~~~…!"I looked, and saw her approaching me. I think I have bigger problems to face for the meantime…

"Where have you been? Mommy Miki's really worried about you~"Miki smiles at me sweetly, and I feel that my chances of survival are sinking. I back off from her, as she advances towards me.

"Ah, M–Miki, it's you!" I said, grinning back at her. "W–Well, you see, I just went out to, um, get some fresh air, you know, s–so I thought that I'd like to stay out here and enjoy it more!"

"Oh, really…? Then, why do your wounds tell me otherwise, hmmm?"

…What?

I gazed with terror at the bandages over my limbs and my 's right! My wounds must've been opened from the lifting I made earlier! But, for me, this is nothing. They'll heal up quickly soon. Besides, I've got many things to do. I need to help everyone in building our camp. I must go to them.

"M–Miki," I said with a pleading tone, "Can I go to the bathroom–"

…But, all I've got is a great push inside the medical tent! I turn around to see Miki grin deviously at me and said, "**NO**, Rinny. You've been out for some time after you escaped me while tending to that ungrateful little– well, not much of the thing though.…**Just stay for Mommy Miki, **_please~_?"

For a moment there, I became immediately scared of Miki for life. I just nodded with shivers, as Miki smiled at me again and pointed where I should can be quite scary sometimes, especially when she adds that 'sweet' tone. I can't blame her, though, because she only worries for us and she dislikes the fact that I have to go outside and fight, well, us youngsters, anyway. I sat on the bed, and Miki started to cure me again.

"Ah, seriously," she sighs, as she states. "**What the hell is wrong with you**? You always come back as if you've been raped a hundred times! Just look at your clothes!"

"Miki," I gulped. Her reaction is… "T–That's too much, isn't it?"

"**Screw it**!" Miki bursts, as I pray for the scissors which cut the bandages not hit me. "Why don't you start taking care of yourself? Do you believe that you're superwoman with, and that kind of horse shit? God, Rin! Look at yourself, look at your body. May I remind you that you're still a _human_, Rin Kagamine, and a young lady at the age of 14 with that!"

I bowed my head. Miki stands up silently,and went to her drawers. It's not like I like getting hurt, and all, but if it's for their sake, I'll gladly do so.I'll be happy to be the only one to suffer. It's also a part of my job, anyway, and it's not like it's avoidable, too.

"Here," I heard Miki mumble, as she gives me a hat and something with it. I gave her a puzzled look."You're really _that_ dense, aren't you? This girl's really unbelievable!"

I checked it, looking for anything dangerous. Miki assures,"No need to check. I didn't put anything, so no worries. Heck, if you were Len, I'll gladly stuff grenades in your new clothes."

"B–But, these are yours, Miki–chan! I can't–" I stopped, and sense her demonic aura come out, as Miki glares at me. I have no choice but to change clothes. It just took me quick seconds. After I've changed, Miki told me to rest, and there's no way I'll do that. Just as she seemed to have to use force on me, I readied myself, and prayed that someone save me–

"I heard my little Rin–Rin came back~!"

It's Gumi!

The green-head went in the tent and hugged me tight. I hugged back, too, and saw Miki twitch her eyebrows in the corner. Ah, Gumi forgot about her again!She cuts the embrace and beams at me. "So, care to tell the story between you and Len–Len? I heard you guys–"

I roll my eyes, as Gumi chats about many things, mostly Len and me. I was about to politely stop this, um, odd conversation about relationships and stuff I can't understand, but someone already did.

"Okay, kids. **Playtime's over**."

"Man, Miki's seemed to be pissed off again! Chill out, girl, will you? Boys don't like hot–headed girls, you know!" Gumi giggles. If only Gumi sees Miki's aura…

"What the heck, Gumi! Don't you ever mention about boys and girls here, **especially right to my face**, and think about Rin's innocence!" Miki snaps. "Also, don't you have eyes? Can't you see that she needs rest? Oh right,you didn't even see _me_, so how can you? **Leave the damned tent **_**now**_."

As expected, Gumi tried to plea to Miki but of course, Miki doesn't plan to be affected. Gumi–san lost and instead, she did an unexpected thing. Before pushing me outside, she whispered something like, "…Go find Len and say 'hi!' for me,okay?" and out I came. I look at Gumi who's at the tent's door, helping me escape while stopping the raging Miki behind her.

"Rin, come back here or you'll…!"

I didn't stay to listen to what Miki says, as I ran away from the tent. I'm really sorry for Miki–chan, and shouted my apologies to her, but I just need to go. I also mouthed 'thanks!' to Gumi–san, my partner in crime…

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

I reached my destination–the laundry zone–after a couple of minutes of walk from the camp. Since it's the zone for our laundries (which have our own ways how to wash our clothes since water's insufficient sometimes), hence the name, it's a really wideplace where few wild bushes and grass grow, despite of the surroundings.

Sitting down near a big rock, cool breeze welcomes me. It's rare, since the weather is crazily unpredictable now. How it would be wonderful to match the environment if it were only back to normal, where trees and plants grow. You see, today, the whole planet looks like a huge dessert. Mostly orange and brown make the colors of the environment. You'll be lucky to see few plants and trees, who adopted from the drastic weather change.

After a few minutes of resting here in my favorite place out of camp, I stood and brushed the dust off my new clothes. I won't allow it to be torn to pieces or to be dirtied, since it's a gift Miki gave me. I really like this dress! It's green, and the hat's very cute, too. This is the only time I feel lady–like, I must admit.

Twirling around, I did as I watch my dress follow easily. It isn't bad to feel and be a 'princess' now like I used to play as, right? I played with myself, until Gumi–san and her brother entered my my girly movements, I switched 'off' and returned to the 'current me'.

"…Time to go~!" I playfully said to myself, and did some stretching, while watching the marvelous cliff before me. Just as I'm readying myself for a fast run back to the camp to do the things I needed to do, I heard something shuffling–like footsteps?–and immediately, I turned around, only to see everything happened next as a fast blur...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_SLASH! SLASH!_

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Okay, so now let's play a game. I'm gonna ask you **review questions, **and guess what's going to happen next. Sounds fun, right? So, we start now in this chapter, so get ready!

_What do you think happened to Rin–Rin? Is Miki awesome? What do you think about Gumi? _Ohohoho, I wonder who'll guess the first review questions... No kill-joys out there, guys, okay! :)

And then, behold my rants: First of all, cheers, for I'm back from hiatus! Not, entirely, but yes. Finally, because I'm really near to lose my sanity about thinking about what to do for my stuff here and those uncompleted and other not-updated fics… Oh man. Kingdom Hearts got me. 'Nuff said.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter (like always, lol). I believe that I won't be able to post the next quickly so please watch out. Honestly, some of the parts of this chapter are changed, like the beginning and the end, and I feel like it's kind of a bit forced. I'm afraid that the next chapters will have the same feeling for me, too, since I've already written them, but I have no choice but to retype them. You see, one of the reasons I didn't update much for the last few days, well, _months _to be exact, is because my flash drive, where I have my files (including this fic), got a virus which ate all of I've typed of this story, from **Project 03 **to **Project 04.** Yes, just imagine how many chapters each one got, and that _I'm forced to delete_! *stops myself to cry a river again*

Fortunately, **Project 05** is isolated from the rest and isn't moved by that damned virus. I really apologize if this note is so long and that I'm taking away some of your beloved time of your life, but I just wanted to share what I've kept within me for a long time, release my frustrations and hope that I don't need to write another long note next time. I was just so disappointed and sad, y'know, and I just needed to share it...

Well, that's all. Thanks for lending me your ears (or eyes, rather, yeah). Until next time, my friends! :3


	5. The boy from the poor country : Part III

**A/N: **Here's an update for a two months vacation! Sweet~! Although, I'm not really sure if I can update fast, since I'm still trying to finish **Black Rose** first lol. I hope you won't get confused at the end, and please tell me what you think about the switching and stuff. I'm very grateful for the reviews last time, guys; and thank you, too, for a grammar lesson, **Chiio-chan. **;3 To **Sirdimsum** for the fave, cheers!

This chapter will explain some questions you're probably thinking.

**Warning: **Possible character deaths, swearing, loose humor around the phone–freak and her brother (which is seriously _lame_, I know), violence, and a long chapter ahead.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Previously on__** Going Up...**_

I, Rin Kagamine, was an orphan even before Gakupo Kamui and Len Kagamine found me.

The only difference is that I became an orphan the second time they found me. The home that brought me up, the parents that cared for me, the brothers and sisters I once had – the first family I ever had – were taken from me at a war where there are only two sides – the 'white' and the 'black' – and I was caught in between both. I was in 'gray'.

I swore to fight for everyone in the 'white' side, together with my partner, Len Kagamine, and when things turned upside down because of _that day_, I came back in 'gray'. But, it didn't stop me from doing everything I can for everyone in my power.

Recently, we just came back to our own camp from a battle a few hours ago, led by Kamui Gakupo himself, a retired high–ranked military man, together with his sister, Megumi Gakupo, who was in charge of peace talks and stands as Gakupo's helper in our , since we were once dogs of the military, it's not like we're bloodthirsty and stuff or anything – in fact, we didn't really want to stand out and just live our normal days like we used to do before _that day, _but we had no choice. I saw its benefits to us, and followed Gakupo–san's lead as always, indeed. If this war continued, the camp will probably be in big danger in the near future, and I wouldn't really want that to happen. I was thankful that Len agreed to take part in a meddling we'd never done in years, even though he didn't really like the idea in the beginning.

What shocked me the most was what Gakupo–san told me behind this war in secrecy, and even though it was a bit surprising, I can't help but to feel good about it. Help is coming. Hands are reaching. Our survival is ensured.

And as we were on the vehicles _those people _sent to us, going to the battlefield, I can't help but to also feel bad, as I gazed at Len, out of the corner of my eye.

"_Rin, if you want to make this happen, you shall never tell Len a word about what we've discussed, understood? The kid will be a little tough and rough to handle if he knew about this thing __**without **__knowing the reasons on his own way. He'll be hard on himself more and on everyone… I just wish he'll realize it sooner and stop living in the need his cooperation on this, Rin, and I also need yours, __**especially yours**__. Please, don't tell him __**yet**__, because I will tell him this on the right time that you won't have to worry about."_

With the promise, I glanced away from Len and into the raging battle with different people on different sides. Grabbing my _gun_ from the black strap on my right leg, I extended it as I jumped out of the moving vehicle that drove us to the chaos. That's what started it all.

However, little did I know that there were also other sides besides from white, black, and gray – the color which chose nothing at the three...

"Time to go~!" I playfully said as I stood up, stretching my limbs as I look upon the once breathtaking view before me. The next thing I knew, everything around me became blurry, and I only heard the sounds of gunshots and attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Minutes before..**_**.**

"_Don't blame me if your bloody guts come out later, asshole!"_

_Miki was so damn loud. I put the bottle I've slipped from the tent on my side, hanging from my belt._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever," shrugging my shoulders, I mumbled, as I waved my hand to shoo her away. It was a great relief to walk out of that damned tent to get away from that obnoxious nurse. Was she even called a 'nurse'? She's a wrestler in a white suit for crying out loud. The tomboy almost killed me with those suffocating bandages and scissors of death, and she only called 'that' a 'medication'? No wonder why children here are scared for life._

"_Would you look at that, Rin's here~! Need a hand to take your brains out, too?"_

_I stopped for a second, and turned around. I saw Miki eating her stocked cherries, and her attention on someone._

"_Kagamine, huh…?" I muttered lowly under my breath, as soon as I saw the blonde, who, like a kid, was poking her brains out. What a perfect timing like always and that I have to thank her for. Quickly, I walked briskly out of the area, with my radar on to scan if Miki's following me, and I went to the lot._

_Away from the tent, I headed north, where my beloved and my precious were probably located. I just felt that they were in that place, and my instincts told me that I'm right. I must retrieve them both at once. I really feel uncomfortable and uneasy without them, let alone not seeing them for a minute makes me feel a little bit… afraid. I shrugged, as I shook those thoughts. The word 'afraid' isn't part of Second–in–Command Len Kagamine's vocabulary, and I really need to check my precious in there, especially when that scraps–freak is around..._

"_OW!"_

"_OUCH!"_

_I ceased in my tracks, backed off a few steps and looked for where those small yelps came from – and I realized that it was in front of me. I approached the sources and saw the kids who were planking on the ground. They must've bumped into the unalarmed me and planked on the sand when I stepped back. As expected of the 'troubled' child – me…_

_Anyway, the kids sat, rubbed their eyes and sniffled. I sighed, and I felt tense in the atmosphere. Oh no, this isn't good. I crunched my eyebrows, thinking of how to manage this thing with kids. I'm bad at interaction with adults, except with Gakupo, and I guess that Miriam is counted, but most of all, I know that I'm even worse when it comes to children._

_Uh, what am I supposed to do in this kind of situation again? I observed everyone around me, if ever someone noticed. Good thing they're all busy and are working. I heard cries below me, and my sight turned to the crying kids. A cat–headed girl opened her mouth, and I knew this was really going down. Waving my hands, I hushed her and just about she'll wail, I kneeled beside them and looked them in the eyes. They stopped, barely holding their cries, and waited for me._

_Now, what? Panicking, I thought._

_In the past, Gumi always scolded me whenever I tried to help a kid in our missions in provinces and such. Once, in a lowly province we visited, there was this kid who screamed loudly than Miki and sobbed about his mother, who at the meantime, was out and taking care of her husband. The woman saw me outside, while I was patrolling and called me to take care of her child for her for a while. Gumi was there, passing by and agreed, grabbing me. Inside their tent, while Gumi was tending to the child's needs, I was pissed off by the kid's "Mommy, Mommy!" and snapped. Later, Gumi was holding the crying kid and was scolding me, cursing her brother on how he "was making you Gakupo II, too". I was seriously pissed off. I mean, I just greeted the boy with a friendly look and said gently as I could, "Would you stop whining, kid? A real man doesn't cry, so shut the hell up, will you? Grow up already. Be a man. You're already six."_

_What's wrong with that? I was six when my mother was already gone to heaven, you see. So, basically, if I do the same, I'll be damned by Gumi and disgraced by Gakupo. Great siblings, huh. Moving back to the situation, the girls can't keep it anymore. They're going to burst soon, and I needed to do a thing._

"_U–Um…" I started, and tried to touch them, but kept my hand to myself. They might continue to cry. "Um… Uh, so… W–Where does it hurt? Tell me. I won't bite, okay, so tell me freely. I'll treat you both."_

_The two exchanged gazes and pointed to where they're hurting. I nodded, and got an extra white bandage, and cured them. It's not as much as Miki does, but it'll do. I helped them both up, and patted the dust off their clothes. While making them good as new, I broke the awkward silence._

"_I'm sorry that you're both had scrapes. I should had been paying more attention while walking. Those wounds will take days to heal, so don't ever scratch them if they're itchy or the cut will open again, alright?" I stood up, ready to go._

"_Um…" the black–haired girl started, as I paused and I looked at her. "C–Can I call you 'Len–nii', instead of Kagamine–san? I'm Yuki Kaai, by the way! You can call me 'Yuki–chan' in place for 'Len–nii', please!"_

"_M–Me, too…!" the other girl talked, too. "Len–nii, Iroha Nekomura here, at your service, too! You can call me 'Iroha-chan'!"_

_I gulped, and blinked. No one, even kids, tried to approach me like this. They usually like the other Kagamine better. With a quick simper of satisfaction, I turned away from them, and said, "Do whatever you like," and the two squealed. I saw someone approaching, so quickly, I dismissed and went off, leaving them, as if I never talked to them. This had happened before, and I knew better, but to continue to go to the lot now._

"_Iroha, Yuki, what did you just do? That lad will surely be angry with you, with such inconvenience you two gave him! Don't go disturb him again!"_

"_But, you're wrong! We saw Len–nii smiled at us! Len–nii doesn't mind! He's a very nice onii–san!"_

"_Ah, you kids, day–dreaming again! Go take your nap now!That boy will never be like that…"_

"_No! We don't want to–" …Too much , after a brisk walk, I entered the lot, and I checked every vehicle 're not really vehicles, but the remaining scraps and parts of vehicles. Cars, bikes, we got there's my boy, which I really need to find before it's too late._

"_Look who's here! Is the mission over already, Len–kun?" I heard Meito behind me, and quickly, I paused searching around._

"_Well, it isn't, if I weren't here and I'm not talking to you alive, right?" I said sarcastically, and continued to search, walking from row to row. The brunet caught up to me, and grinned sheepishly, saying, "Good point!"_

"_Whatever," I mumbled back, and I cut the chase, stopping in my tracks. "Okay, you scraps–freak, enough acting innocent and distracting me, where the hell did you put my Fenrir?"_

_He should be the one to know, since Meito is the genius of all existing technology and scraps in this technology–related thing we have here was made by him, through remaining scraps and junk. Now, you know about the 's also the one who manages the lot, and the one who has an interest in my boy. If I got anymore pissed if he ever touched Fenrir, I'll turn his little laboratory tent into ashes._

"_Ouch, Len–kun!" he cried, feigning hurt by me, "You, out of all people, suspect me for getting Fenrir–chan? I'm your best friend, dude, don't you remember! I would never, ever–"_

"_Cut the drama, Meito, and get over with it," I glared at him. "And for your information, Fenrir is a boy."_

"_Geez, stiffer than stiffs back home! Lighten up, sometimes, Lenny," the brunet sighed, smiled and leaded me where my boy is. "Anyway, I'm very glad to see you again."_

"_Stop calling me that. Don't expect that I'm glad to see you."_

"_Okay, okay, I understand, alright," Meito said, but I still glared at him, and went to my Fenrir, once we found him at the corner of the a black, sleek–bodied motorcycle given to me by Gakupo as a gift, for my twelfth birthday. Ever since, I took care of it, and never let anyone touch it, except a few acquaintances if necessary. I touched the said vehicle, and hopped on it, missing the feel of riding out. Then, I realized that something's missing… I turned around, and stared at Meito._

"_What?" he asked, but I still looked at him. "Look, I'm not __**that**__ in love with Fenrir like you, so stop treating me like your enemy, okay? Seriously, I'm your best friend, Len–kun, and best friends don't kidnap their best friend's wives!"_

"_For now, since he's here, I'll believe you–"_

"_Dude, just believe me in a natural way a normal human would, alright."_

_I gave him an icy glare for breaking my moment. He shrugged, "Sorry, sorry," and gave me something. My shotgun, the shotgun my parents used to have, the shotgun which protected many lives, and that which helped them go to heaven. I grabbed it from Meito and checked it. Sparkly clean, inside and out. Safe and secured. Good. He didn't tinkle with it that much. If it's ever lost, I swear I'd commit suicide in an instant._

"_Yeah, yeah, I know how you like it, Len, so I did it the 'Len way style', you know," Meito grinned widely. I made Fenrir roar, and faced it to the exit. With the strip of my shotgun, I hanged it around my body, and swing the gun behind my back. "Hey, you're going already! Does Miki know about this? You still probably need to rest!"_

"_I __**will **__rest," I said, readying myself for a hot ride, as I flipped my brown scarf around my neck and use it to hide the half of my face, except for my eyes. "That tomboy already knew. Besides, she won't be able to restrain me, like you now. …See you later, Meito–'kun'."_

"_Hey, wait…!"_

_I sped off and left the camp to my place in another way – a place away from the noise, secluded in peace. It was a place located outside the camp, just several meters away from the laundry zone, which I don't prefer to hang out. This place was once a meadow, with a green forest, outside the 'unfortunate city' our camp is residing now. Well, if you look at this now, you won't recognize that it was once a masterpiece of nature. It's a masterpiece of ruins today, see. But, it didn't change the fact that it's still my favorite place, since it really makes me feel like I'm home, because of some of the plants that survived and all._

_Hopping down from Fenrir, I walked towards that familiar symbol of strength and sturdiness. I got my bottle of water and poured some of its contents on its roots. Immediately, the old plant sipped the cold water through its thick roots. Under its shade, I sat, shut my eyes and rested against it. It's a miracle how this old tree survived the unbelievable weather changes and change in its environment. It's a good thing that the loam soil in this part of the whole area didn't die. The other surviving plants live beside this tree. They're admirable, that they're struggling to live, even if there's no water, too much amount of sunlight and no hope._

_I sighed. Why the hell did I help Japan earlier? Was that because it's my country? I swear I won't fight for anything, except my camp again, didn't I? Damn that Gakupo. What was he thinking? Siding with the enemies?_

_Using a few contents of my bottle, I drank some and made the remaining wet my face, shaking those irritating thoughts. How refreshing.I was about to take mynap, a nap I wished only for myself alone, when…_

_**VROOM! SWOOSH! **__Immediately, I sprang from my sleeping position, as I hide behind the tree. There're presences, no doubt, approaching…I took a quick glance, as soon as I saw two men in black, riding a motorcycle. Wait, that direction… It's the camp!_

_Quickly, I made Fenrir roar and drove after them. I concealed my presence that was until they stopped in the laundry zone…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

*** Going Up ***

**Project 03: The Boy in the Poor Country**

– **Part III: Tears from his Blue Eyes**_** –**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Good thing that there were huge rocks around. What an advantage the new environment gave. So, why am I here again?

Ah, I remember! There were those suspicious men in black on motorcycles coming in my camp's direction. I wondered why they stopped here, in the laundry zone. Who are they? I mean, it's been so long since outsiders or should I say, I last saw other humans besides us in months. And coming in on motorcycles? Pretty lucky to have two of vehicles, since we only got one–Fenrir–and the rest are on bikes. Well, that was a moment ago. Stupid government lending out their stupid vehicles.

Anyway, from where I'm hiding, I saw them, communicating with each other. If I could just hear about what they're talking about…

"…Time to go~!" I heard a familiar voice. Carefully, I lifted my head to see a girl dressed in green, stretching her limbs. It's Kagamine.

Back to the men, I saw them advancing towards her. Damn, is she _that _dense or what? How did she survive beside us in all those years of rough life? I thought she's tougher than she looks or that they just hid their presence real well…

**CLICK! **A familiar sound snapped me out of daze. A gun user like me can't be mistaken. I found where it can be from. As fastas I can, I hopped out of my hiding place and pushed Kagamine out of the bullets' way.

BANG! BANG! Just as I've made it in time, I flicked my eyes back to Kagamine who's near to trip, out of this sudden ambush. Luckily, I saw something shine before her, and quickly, I grabbed Kagamine close to me.

_SLASH! SLASH! _I twirled around, along with Kagamine, for us to change positions and for me to kick our attacker with my left and right leg. As we made the attack I've desired, the attacker dodged and did a flip backwards. Using this chance, we ducked, and I got my shotgun.

**BANG! BANG! **I gave two shots to the back–flipper and as we stood, another two to the shooter.

**BANG! BANG! **Out of a rock, someone went out after the shots. Just as I've thought, that's where they're positioned. I smirked. 'Kay, bitches, you better pay for my sleeping time and for putting me in a bad mood. And all that I need to think of now and choose from are ways on how to torture you in a gruesome, blood–

"L–Len…?"

Immediately, all those thoughts ended, and I looked down to where that voice is. I almost forgot Kaga– Shoot! I pushed her away from me, and got some of my space back. Yeah, you swore you'll never touch her or anyone like her and bam, you're even hugging her for the second time. I dislike physical contacts.

"Letting your guard down for a second can cost you your life. Don't you know that, Kagamine?" I scolded this too much care–free girl.

"I–I'm sorry, Len… I didn't–" she paused, and I interrupted her with a nod. I readied my gun, instead, as I pat dust off me, while observing the quiet men feet away from us. Suddenly, one ran to our direction. The other hid again from behind, supporting his ally with gunshots. Tactics, eh?

"Kagamine," I said, as I ran from my place to clash with the straight–forward enemy. "Heads up!"

I shot some to the one Kagamine's going to have, and to the hidden shooter out there. I've got to deal with that shooter who's busy shooting Kagamine. But, something black blocked my way and immediately, since I can't dodge due to the direction and speed, I went in that black cloak and slide through dirt. After wrestling with a stupid piece of cloth, my eyes noticed that same shine going in for a kill. Immediately, I threw the cloak to the attacker Kagamine was supposed to deal with, and that's the one caught in his own trap.

And what's supposed to be a surprise is the one I saw after he took off the cloth. A loud girl with long yellow hair is sitting in front of me, gasping for air. "What a hellish nuisance!"

I focused the end of my gun on her forehead, and she paused. But, I backed off, once she swirled that shiny thing from the cloak, slashing it to pieces. I've got to have the upper–hand while Kagamine's getting hers with the shooter, and while this girl's open. I shot her a couple of times, but the shit's surprisingly aware! She jumped out of the way of my shots, and the next thing I knew, I'm laying on the hot, burning earth, while fighting for my life with my gun in between the girl and me.

"What a waste~!" she sang, pressing her Wakizashi against my gun. I groaned in pain, and in anger of what she's doing to me and my important thing. "You're a cute one~! But, how sad it is that I'll have to annihilate you, no~?"

"Get the hell off me, you– ARGHHH!" I ended up shouting in the end instead of insulting this whore! That's it, she isn't a _normal _whore. For her to gain over me like this, this little lady's trained…

I felt the shot in my stomach open, and my thick blood burst like a fountain. As if a dead fire rose again, I felt worse than having a high fever, like I'm burning alive. My sweat turned colder than it is, and like a vacuum sucking dust, my power's draining, sucked by this miserable pain. Adrenaline forced its way to my senses. One thing was on my mind: I needed to kick this whore off!

With my remaining strength, I shut my eyes closed, pressing harder than ever, and shouted, "**Just get the fuck off of me, whore**!"

"–GYAAA…!"

"Len! Are you alright?" Opening my eyes, I saw Kagamine asked me in an I–just–pawned–someone position, as I felt kind of light. The whore's obviously gone, and was crying curses away. Kagamine helped me up, while holding her retractable Gun. She defended us from the bullets the shooter sent by spinning the Gun fast. I put my hand on my stomach, just to check, even if I already know and I've felt a hot icky liquid wetting my black top on it. Nice, damn whore got me there. The next second passed, and I'm on my knees.

By the corner of my eye, I saw Kagamine with worry on her face, and the two in front of me spinning a little. I'll lose more blood and awareness if this continues… And Miki sure will do worse later. Holding my brown scarf around my neck, I ripped its end and did first–aid by wrapping it around my opened wound, overlapping Miki's bandage and tighten it, stopping the blood from oozing out. This… I can handle for, how many minutes? Five? Ten? Fifteen, at least? I hope I can last...

"That's unfair, you little bitch!" the blonde yells away, while the shooter protects her from my possible long–ranged shots. I held my stomach, and held the pain.

"And you think that shooting does the job, whore?" I shouted, already tired with this. "Tell that to that shithead over there!"

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us? We didn't do anything wrong to you!" Kagamine started the 'friendly' conversation, and I continued, glaring at them.

"And what the hell do you want? You didn't come here for _nothing_, did you?"

"'Didn't do anything wrong?'" the blonde mimicked Kagamine. "You just hit me like BASEBALL, bitch!"

"Well, that's just what you deserve, _brat_," Kagamine replied with a different tone of hers. Wow, did she amaze me in a time like this. "You have no right to hurt those close to me!"

Suddenly, all came to halt. The other person clothed in black took off the cloak, and it's a boy with yellow hair and the same dark golden eyes like the girl with the golden hair in a pony–tail by side who sat behind him. Hmm, see the resemblance?

"You have a point there, Len–san," the blond replied, showing his two guns in hands. A dual–gun user, huh... But, why use one earlier, I wonder? Damn, so he's been 'playing' with us from the start, huh. Arrogant bastard.

"But, you see, I've been fighting with one since earlier."

"You don't say?" I said with sarcasm, my patience getting thin, so is my wound. "Answer us already or die."

"No need to be impatient, Len–san." There he goes with my name, as if we're close. Tch, this kid's getting on my nerves. He bowed with respect, and stood straight again. "My name is Nero Akita. I'm very pleased to meet you both in person."

The hell with 'Len–san'. What're these guys planning? I looked at Kagamine with the same expression on her face.

"This here," he pushed the blonde's head down to bow just as she stood beside him, who's recovering from Kagamine's hit. "…is my older sister, Neru Akita. Please forgive her for cursing against you. I shall see to it that she gets her punishment back home."

"Hey! The hell with your 'punishment', Nero…!" Akita–whore said, squirming like a fat, disgusting worm from Akita–shithead's hand. "What the hell are you doing to me, anyway? Just do the damn thing your–"

"I'd rather not show that kind of attitude, onee–chan," Akita–shithead interrupted, scolding his older sister like a little girl, "We are in front of our respectable idols, so, _this_, is a first sign of greeting with respect done here in Japan, genius."

"Shut the hell up, dumbass! I'd rather eat rusty cellular phones than do this!"

"Then, go forth later back at home, my dimwitted sibling. I'm really sorry that you've been lowered to that level of intellect, that you won't even understand how to do and important proper manners are. Therefore, I won't stop you later, my dearest sister!"

"Why, you–!"

This kind of fight lasted and was still continuing for seconds, until we snapped, and I know Kagamine did, too. **Are they seriously fucking with us**?

I rolled my eyes, completely fed up with this. I just want to sleep, damn it. I lifted my gun, focused on the two, when Kagamine pulled her to me. My shot lost its aims at the two, and I glared at her. What the hell is she doing? Then, Kagamine gave me a dark look and showed me a shuriken… Wait, what. How did–?

"Nice catch back there, Rinny–bitch!" Akita–whore grabbed my attention, her hands holding with sets of shurikens as she stood. "You know, I really hate it when people are butting with me and Nero's fight. But, I wonder, how long can you keep up with me?"

I looked at Kagamine. She just saved me from a flying, invisible shuriken that I didn't even see. Or maybe I was just distracted and laid back that I didn't realize it.

"Well, if that's clear, then let's give this game a shot!"

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

A few minutes passed, and we were still dancing with weapons and death.

I already felt fatigue. A few more, and my body will surely pass. I know my limits. My wound was also ticking me, annoying me so much like if it were alive, it'll tease me like 'Hey, Lenny, I'm going to open again! Oops, that one's a joke! You fell for it, moron!' and something like that. It's itching to open, and my body's losing its strength. Well, damn. We really need to finish this shit up, right now.

I shoot Akita–whore who was terrorizing Kagamine and she backed off, while I slide and ducked in front of Kagamine. I continued to shoot her, as Kagamine protected me. Afterwards, I stood and Kagamine ran from behind me, going to where Akita–shithead is. She tried to hit him, while I dealt with the whore. The whore, seeing how her brother gets beat up, went to cover him, and I protected Kagamine's back. Kagamine went back to our place, while the siblings take care of each other.

Just as I've thought, shithead's got weak stamina and vitality. Long–rangers' weakness. Melee's not good.

"Kagamine," I called lowly, and immediately, the said blonde faced me.

"…Time for _that_?" she asked, with an expression that she'd like to finish this quickly, too. It seems that she's also weakening.

"Yep, _that._ You ready?"

"I'm born ready!" Kagamine grinned at me cheerfully, even though it's obvious that she can't even lift a muscle on her face.

Taking them by surprise is a part of the plan. We'll make sure that they'll regret messing with us. And I'm not called the 'Second–in–Command' and 'Gakupo's left hand' for nothing.I tried to feel my stomach, and I'm quite sure that I'm still good. Now's the chance!

I took on Akita–whore while Kagamine took Akita–shithead. We surrounded them – Kagamine at the north, taking east and west, and I'm at the south, guarding the other directions. The Akitas were panting, struggling. I grinned, pointing my gun to the two. It wouldn't matter if I hit them a shot or two, just to immobilize them. After all, I have different kinds of bullets for different kinds of uses… And that's where things went fucking wrong fast! Tables turned upside–down! I screwed up big–_fucking_–time!

Akita–shithead used the chance I haven't clicking the trigger and shot me instead. Of course, I dodged by rolling to the side, but Akita–whore was already there and punched me real hard in the stomach. I fell to my knees, and the bitch kicked me to their past position. I didn't see how they decapitated Kagamine first, but I bet it's after I'm down. She was a few inches away from me, with a face that tells we were the ones surprised. I tried to stand, but I failed. My stomach's hurting than ever, worse, like it's been hit by a sledgehammer. I could only bite my lip and sip my blood in silent pain.

"What? You think we were _that _weak?" I heard Akita–whore laughed, mocking us. I pulled my gun, ready to take her off, but Akita–shithead shot it near my hand and I released my weapon. They slide it away from me.

"Sorry, but we were trained more in your specialties, _Sempai_," Akita–shithead proclaimed with pride, stepping on my hand which reaches out to my gun, even though it's far. Damn!

"We're far more capable than you are now, since we were trained to counter people like you, and most of all, especially _you_, since the two of you are the greater threat yet to be seen."

"Fuck off!" I spat, but he only kicked me as if I'm a soccer ball. I heard Kagamine scream "Len!" and a shot. I looked up, and blood is flowing from her right shoulder. I struggled to get up, even though my body wants to lie down, but in the end, I could only curse those bitches and say this somehow, "Don't touch Kagamine!"

The dual–gun asshole user only gazed at me, and I can see Kagamine cry in pain behind him. Fuck him. I'll make him taste hell real soon!

"About goddamn time! This bitch's finally got shot. I'm _so_ irritated with her since earlier," his bitchy sister said. "So, let's go back to business, shall we? See, you leveled up because of that war and you are now officially declared as a threat with your camp! That's all so far, I guess~! Are we clear on that, smart–asses? Oh, and you're going to ask 'why' again, right? Hey, Nero, go tell them! I'm lazy at explaining pointless explanations now."

While we're at this talking–before–finishing scene, I need to find a way, somehow, on how to gain our positions back and beat the crap out of these two.…But, how? I'm nearly out, and Kagamine's losing, too. I must think of a way to manage…

"My pleasure, then," Akita–shithead started. "Len and Rin Kagamine, together with Gakupo Kamui, are guilty of betraying your people. How? Well, by helping the government several hours ago, in a fight with another country for the 'cure.' That's why it's not only you who are going to pay, but your camp, too!"

What the hell is he babbling about? I'm just forced to do it! And if I didn't fight earlier anyway, there's a large possibility that we will be in it after time, in war between two countries. Bad, is that our people and the camp itself will be tangled in that mess.

"This _nonsense _is fucking issued by whom?" I said, intrigued, while trying to wake myself up and think of a plan.

"By the main camp, of course," he answered, leaving me stunned. Well, that's impossible. There's no such thing as _that _camp. It was only rumors!

"What, Len–san? Why do you have that kind of face? It's true, I tell you. And we're from it."

"But, why…?" Kagamine cried. "Shouldn't we help each other, instead of _this_? Just think of what happened to all of us on that dayand what we must do to continue and survive now–"

"That _was _the plan, until you betrayed us, all of the camps out there with the main, bitch," Akita–whore spat, flicking her hair for Kagamine to eat. "So, that's why, we're going to terminate all of you, thus, erasing the 'threat' with your existence, get your supplies and go on with our day~! Right, Nero?"

"Yes, and I'm very glad to have a fight with you, Rin–san," the blond looked at me afterwards, "…And Len–san, before your end."

"You…" I said, that event coming back to mind–the surprise, the doom, the misery, everything, that it took in a second from all living things breathing in existence. "You don't mean that Main and such, all started since…?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Len…! Len, wake up! …<em>_**Len**__!" Just got from a mission and she was making noises. I opened my eyes, just to glare at her._

"_What the heck is it, Kagamine? You–"_

"_We must go now!" the short–haired blonde shrieked, as she quickly packed my weapons, clothes, and other essential things in a bag. I hopped from my bed, and grabbed anything I can, putting in the same container. I know I had to ask Kagamine, somehow, but we first sped out of our assigned room in one of Crypton's buildings and ran outside._

"_To where…?"_

"_There's no time left! Just run as fast as you can, Len!"_

_Outside, Gack was there, with the fastest vehicle in the building. Even Fenrir was loaded in the back truck. What's with the sudden vacation? He called us, and we quickly went inside. Gack drove away from the building and I swore the wheels were on fire and we were riding a roller coaster to hell._

"_What the hell is happening...?" I asked, confused and frustrated at the same time. I looked at them, hoping to answer me. "Gakupo? Kagamine? __**Someone answer me, damn it**__!"_

_Kagamine gave me a mournful face, as if some of her teddy bears were ripped open and the cottons were poured out. She just gave me a look that said 'there was nothing I or we, can do about it' and broke down in front of me, sobbing sadly. I could no longer see Gakupo at that time with a neutral face, but instead, a face with a sorry and painful expression, as if he stabbed someone a million times. I was so angry with myself, not being able to understand a thing. If they could only talk about it without their moods like that, except with Gakupo's "We're almost out of the city's reach, so grab on tighter. It'll be a more bumpy ride," and Kagamine's chokes and cries._

"_Why do we have to go away from the city? It's as if there's some great emergency that everyone 'evacuated', too or something–"_

_Suddenly, something big exploded behind us, as the ride did get bumpier, as I turned around and my eyes widen in shock…_

* * *

><p>Six months ago, on the thirteenth of June, year 2041 – the exact date of doomsday and end of the world itself.<p>

It was the day when exact sixty billion of the world's population was wiped out, like a bird poop being wiped away by a car's windshield mercilessly. But, these are life that we're dealing with, people, so it's not that funny. It was frightening and heart–stopping, so freaking unbelievable that what humans founded in decades and centuries – technology, culture, science – all vanished in an instant, like the only thing remaining is civilization.

It all started in a city, where we were in its vast forests back then, in a building for our use, resting after a heavy mission. It was one of the cities favored by Crypton and its laboratories, and the first city ever to get high–class technology, created by its talented and great people who helped discover the new millennium. But, it was not to last, wasn't it? And you think that was hell? The cause of all is a group of Crypton's super advanced nuclear weapons meant for battle use, which jammed magically, threw their selves above that unfortunate city and went boom.

The after–effects were worse than you think. Plants and animals died. Pretty lucky if some survive and adapted to sudden weather changes – example, sunny to stormy; rainy to a hot day, yep, something like that. Human resources were decreasing, chances of survival were sinking. Humans are getting sick, because of the after–effects and a 'cure' was made. However, that 'cure' was not to last and countries foolishly fight for it. We're lucky, since our bodies built immunity and adapted to the situation, although we know that someday, it'll just gnaw us and we'll die because of it. And we, the camp and us, are one of the million outsiders that survived without the 'government's' help so far, who formed different 'camps', small communities that gather people who lost their homes and hope. Now, there's this Main Camp rumor going on, saying that it have the large control of other camps and that it have the authority overall. I didn't think it's true, but to see people from that Main Camp itself…

"Yes, just as you think," the shithead replied. "You're supposed to fight alongside with us. But, you chose _their _side."

Shut the useless crap that I didn't need to hear. As if I'm siding with the ones who helped take my mother's life and the happy life together that we're supposed to have. They could go to hell to all I care!

"You…" Kagamine spoke darkly, with her hand holding her bloody shoulder. I saw her stand on her ground, holding her Gun with her other hand. "You're so low. Both of you are. Just for a pathetic reason, you'll go and kill all the people who did their best just to survive until now? They didn't even matter if they're children, women or men, did it? As if I'll just let you… I'll protect them over my dead body, you useless pieces of trash!"

Seriously, you are an idiot, Rin Kagamine. I glared at her. You are the princess of all idiots out there. What a naïve girl who wanted to act like a martyr. Congratulations… You sure are an idiot, but, I can't have another person die in front of me again. So, don't be a burden and be selfish, or else… I won't take it anymore! If I were to feel the same pain, the same misery, the same blame… I'd rather protect you to the cost of my life!

I stood, even though I can see black spots, blocking my sight.I blinked fast, removing the dizzy feeling for a while. I could feel my blood fall bit by bit, but I didn't care. Forcing my adrenaline, like a madman, I ran towards Akita–whore's direction. _Just one more attack! The Camp, Gack, Gumi, Miki, Miriam, those kids, those people… I need to protect them!_

I slide below the whore who was about to give me a beating, and took my shotgun near her. Standing fast as I could, I saw the 'Crap!' look on her face as she approached fast, but I aimed at the shithead, who's overpowering Rin. I shot him, as he fell with me, since Akita–whore took the chance to finish me off with a single, powerful punch in the gut.

"**NERO**!" I heard her screamed, turning her eyes to her brother, but she just returned her gaze onto me, but with a mad glare. She took the chance to punch me all over my body, attack me with her blade, slashing me with everything she got. I can only defend myself with my arms, even if I'm already falling apart. I feel like I'm showering in blood, as it flows from my open wounds. My body's burning with its loss.

"**You asshole**! How dare you shoot Nero! I'm the only one allowed to beat the crap out of him and kick him in the balls and – **Just die already, Len**!" the whore shrieked, and I coughed up blood. This is a disgrace for me – for a girl to overpower me and kill me... How pathetic. But, I can only do this much now… I wonder what I can next time–

"…**Len**!"

The world suddenly sunk. And Kagamine, she… she's…why is she upside–down? Where's the whore? Why can't I see a thing clearly?

"No way, bitch!"

Colors began to mix before my sight. I felt my sweat turned to ice. I can't breathe...! My shoulder and limbs began to ache. My stomach's howling in pain. My lower body can't stand anymore. I forced my brain to process things… and I just… fell. And… Then, Kagamine, she ran to me… Then, Neru… Then…Then…

"**Get out of my way, trash**!"

She's out there, alone. Fighting those… _monsters, _like what Mom used to tell me in her stories. I need to get up. I need to assist her. I'm a knight, aren't I? I swore… I need to–

"Len…! Len, answer me! _Come on_! A–"

Hearing–the first sense to vanish when you're fading, some people say. I never believed it, since when I first saw people die, I just saw how those senses fail in a second.

"Len, co– Ope– yo– ey–!"

But, now, the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Len, come on! Open your eyes!" I commanded him, holding the injured blond, after I got to him. This is **bad**! He can't sleep now, or else…!

He saved me, even though he's already falling. What an idiot I am! Charging without a plan and with only guts, I'm really crazy! Now, Len's suffering because of me. I just wanted to protect everyone, and to protect him, but now, this is what happened… all because of that Neru and her brother.I mean, we should be helping out each other to survive instead, not _this_!

I got some painkillers and stuff from my little black bag strapped around my left thigh above my knee. I tried to first–aid him again, but his condition is serious, that I'm afraid even first–aid won't do anything much.

Taking my eyes off him, I looked up and saw Neru, her yellow eyes firing with rage, even though she's glaring a few feet away from us. Nero looked fine, too, but he was shot deeply, it seems, with one of Len's special bullet that got anesthesia, slowing him for a bit. At least, one of our problems is solved, I guess…

"…**!**"

_CHARGE!_

Quickly, I let go of Len carefully, lying him on the sand with my green coat before him, and I took my weapon from a black strap around my right thigh. As I collided with Akita Neru's attack, my green hat that I've been taking care of since earlier fell off my head, flying with the wind…

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

They say when you die, hearing is the first sense to disappear; next is the others. Now, I know what it feels to lose them one by one in a desperate manner. There came sight as second to fade.

The light that once irritated me is the one I'm searching for now. Clouds darken my vision, as if there are black holes to see. It seemed like even I can't see a shadow. It's beginning to revive my once lost 'fear'. Trembling, even though I didn't really know how I do it now, I can feel my heart beat slow; slower than a turtle, slowing, slowing…

"…Le–! I– He– me!"

Wait. What is that?

"Help me! Len…!"

The sounds were getting clear. But, how?

I opened my eyes, and the pain was gone in an instant. It's impossible, but I didn't care. I stood without difficulty, and rushed to where the familiar voice is through the sandy earth in the laundry zones we were in a while ago. And there she was, Rin Kagamine, grabbing her bloody right shoulder as the once bright blonde turned into a gory little girl. She was lying in front of me, with many injuries and wounds and I got her, making her rest her head against my lap.

"Kagamine!" I called her, as her once lively eyes droop. "No, you can't close them! You can't!"

But, the said girl continued to close them. And I can only feel anger boiling inside of me. This isn't happening! This can't be! This… This is their fault from the start! If they hadn't created those stupid nuclear weapons… If they hadn't screwed _everything _up… Kagamine won't be like this, countless people won't need to suffer, and Mother…! Mom won't have to die for nothing! But… to think this'll happen, I… I'm more hateful! I can't even help my mother when she's dying… I'm _weak_! I did nothing but to hate them… and I hate them more now! I–I–

"Kagamine…" Trembling, I pleaded, holding her in my arms. "Don't die on me…!"

'_Oh, she will,' _a voice in my head said, a thing I don't want to hear or think of. _'Like that person.'_

"M–Mom?" I asked, as the once Rin Kagamine turned into my mother's image. It all seemed so real, so good to be true.I shook my head. There's no way I'll see her again, unless…

"Len," her spitting image said, as her hand caressed my cheek lovingly. The woman in my arms wore a pure white dress, with a soft smile on her lips. "You grew up to be a nice, young man. Good job. I'm very proud of you, my dear son."

My eyes widen, as I'm going to speak to her again, but my mother suddenly turned into sand and the sand flew away from me with a gentle wind. The moment I blinked again, she was there, standing, looking at me with warmth in her ocean–shaded orbs.

I wished to run after her, go with her wherever she's walking to, but guiltiness ate me. It's my fault, too, that she died… and that everyone will soon die. Especially Kagamine, who has nothing to do with my epic failure…

I think that… It's better if I'm better off dead, instead of her.

My stomach churned, as my eyes burst. The feeling of helplessness and uselessness floated in me. I couldn't hold it anymore. Even though this is a dream, I can't stop the warm water coming out of my eyes. I can't believe I cried the second time now in an unbelievable moment away from reality, since my first war…

So, please, God, if you're still there and if you're any real, help her live. Even if this prayer comes from a sinful person and an atheist like me, I'll accept hell as I promise you, I swear. Please. I'll even accept whatever burden or torture you'll give for a tainted person thinking this prayer. Do what I wish: help Rin live, help them all survive and see the future I won't be able to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"**Argh**…!" I backed off, holding my right shoulder. It's been aching for a while now, as if it's been tearing itself from the inside. Nero got it good, but there's no way I'll lose ourselves, our camp, our nice people from this match.I shrugged it off, even though it hurts like heck.

"Tired already, bitch?" Neru stated, as she licked my blood off her blade. I twitched my eyebrows in disgust. "**I'll finish it real soon only for **_**you**_**, I promise**!"

I switched my hands in holding my Gun, holding it with my bloody left hand and charged at her.

"Show me what you got, Akita!" I said, as I hit her hard with my metal Gun, for the people she'd hurt and for the people I protect. For Len, who's at a critical condition now… I need to win. I _must _win.

We exchanged attacks for many times. I tried to hit her again with my Gun, but she's too fast. She jumped back, and threw those annoying shurikens at me, but I dodged and strike her again. She swished her Wakizashi at me and I yelped in pain as soon as her blade reached my cheek. She laughed darkly, and swung her blade crazily. Just in time, I dodged and dodged, but it reached me by my limbs, when I can only defend myself. I caught her off–guard then swung my Gun like mad at her, hoping to hit her.

Neru smirked, when I suddenly tripped and fell on my knees, panting greatly.

"What? Are you at your limit now?"

I'm losing my strength…! No!

"Is that all? Are you even serious, Rinny–bitch~! It's not even warm–up. Surely, that isn't all you've got, no~?"

But, I can't fall now. I need to bring Len back, and see everyone safe there. I can't let this girl ruin their lives, just because I allowed it. Stand up, Rin. You can do it! Stand! Now–

"…GYAAA–!" I screamed, when Neru suddenly worsen my injuries and as she put her Wakizashi in my right shoulder. I tried to turn away, remove the blade, but Neru pushed it, as she stabbed it hard in the wound. I fell, lying on the earth as she pushed it more and more, and I can't feel my shoulder anymore. It's vanishing from my control, as it continued to tear inside. I shouted, waggling from her grip. Neru pulled it out slowly, slowly so that I can feel how excruciating it is.

She laughed again, while I wriggle below her. I cried, I bit my lip and I tasted my own blood. I'm losing… I'm…

"**Cry more, Rinny~**! **Scream to my heart's content, bitch**!"

I can only hold my tears and hope, that someone, _anyone_, help us. Please do! Help us! Help Len more! Someone–!

As I almost succumbed to the darkness, I saw one of my rescuers from my past and the light back.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"P–Ple– he– Len! H–He's in da–er! I'm s–s–rry! I–I–"

Hey, what're you 'sorry' for, Rin?

I'm the one who should apologize, that because of me, you're almost killed. Stop that mannerism, it's annoying. Ah, finally, I'm getting some words…

"We–e n–t on anybo–'s side, and if yo– still pers–st, we'll unl–sh hell on yo–" Another voice, from whom…? Impossible! Only Rin and I are… Wait. Rin, she's–!

Then, that same voice shifted, and unfortunately, I can't make out the words, so I just tried to remember how the anonymous lips move. The rest of my senses went numb; the presence that I could only feel is my heart and all I know is my mind is still active, somehow.

As I blinked, I saw the gray sky above me, with those still black spots, covering the image of the voices. Pain came back again, and just as about to scream my heart out, I choked, as if I'm being strangled. My once slowing heart beats faster, thumping quicker, as I can't breathe. The air is vanishing, as if replaced by water. I can't breathe!Then, slowly, slowly, again, my heart calmed. My tears flowed, trickling on my cheeks downward. I can, somehow, still feel it... but…

"…_Len._"

As I closed my eyes for real, I saw my late father took me away with an assuring smile on his face.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/N: **Oh no, Lenny dies! Why, cruel world, why! T.T #shot And Rinny! Why, you, too! DX #double shot

I NO OWN OF THE BELOW, okay. References, references. There are also facts here. Congratulations to those who've seen it or know it.

**1) Fenrir** is the name of the motorcycle based from the one belonging to **Cloud Strife **from **FFVII** if you noticed. If you're interested, the picture I got is not exactly Fenrir and Len, but it's the one I'm picturing if the two will be ever seen: [http:/ konachan. com/post/show/103362/gun-hatsune_miku-headphones-kagamine_len-kagamine_] ;P

**2)** A **Wakizashi, **which is Neru's weapon in the story, is a companion sword of a _katana_ in a pair of swords worn together called _daisho_, which was used in feudal Japan, where samurais roam around_._When the wearer is seen with the two swords, he's a samurai. Neru's not one here, since she'll be a more difficult opponent if she had a katana. ;D Oh, and this is what it looks like, if you're still interested: http:/ www. google. com. ph / imgres?q=ko-wakizashi&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1440&bih=809&tbm=isch&tbnid=EA02QZYZ5wBWVM:&imgrefurl=./70776-Halo-V-impressions&docid=qjj59QLPK8J7wM&imgurl=/images/Black%252520and%252520Gold%252520Wakizashi%&w=480&h=640&ei=ksf6Tte7CsutiQfy67myCw&zoom=1. Just remove the spaces.

**3)** An **atheist**, in case you don't know (since I didn't until I was a third grader or something lol), is someone who doesn't believe in God. I'm surprised how I used this word again, after all those years. Whoa.

**4)** Did you know that a **butterfly on your right shoulder **means death? I just discovered this surprising fact in YouTube, when I was scrolling and reading comments below Rin's **Migikata no Chou**. Awesome, much? XD

See you at the next chapter~!


End file.
